Første år på Hogwarts Tryllespejlet
by Elnora
Summary: COMPLETEDansk historie! Foregår på 2. år på Hogwarts. Der er lidt romance hist og her med både Snape og Wood. Pebber er min hovedperson der oplever hemlighedernes kammer sammen med sin veninde Regan og Harry Potter med hans to venner. Underlig humo
1. Et helt nyt liv

Authors note: Denne historie er på dansk, so get over it!  
  
Historien: I denne historie går man på Hogwarts i 9 år. man går ud når man er 19-20. Man kan så gå et til år og få en speciel eksamen, men det er det er kun for de mest krævende karriere. have fun  
  
Disclaimer: Pebber Mynte og Regan McNiel er mine egne personer, men ellers er størstedelen af resten tilhørende en vis JK.Rowling.

* * *

** Foerste aar paa Hogwarts!**

- Tryllespejlet

Kapitel et

Et helt nyt liv

Pebber gik ned af gaden. Hun måtte finde noget mad for de håndøre hun lige havde tjent. Hun var tynd og lav. Hun havde langt mørkebrunt hår, der går til hendes skuldre, hvori mange nuancer blandede sig. Hun havde mørkegrønne øjne. Hun kiggede på alle butikkerne men fandt ikke rigtig noget, og når hun endelig fandt noget, var det alt, alt for dyrt. Pebber var nemlig hjemløs. Hun havde stukket af fra børnehjemmet da hun var 10 år, for fjerde gang. De tidligere gange var hun altid endt i børnehjemmet igen. Hun havde de sidste par år boet i gamle huse og hos gavmilde mennesker. Et kærestepar legede fangeleg. Da han løb forbi Pebber, spændte han ben så hun faldt. Hun ømede sig lidt og rejste sig op igen. Hun fik øje på en pub ved navn: Den Utætte Kedel. Hun tvang sit blik væk, men da hun gik igen kiggede sig hele tiden over skulderen og på pubben. Hun stoppede op, gik tilbage og derind.  
  
Der sad virkelig mange mennesker. Nogle dissekerede tudser i et hjørne og to ældre kvinder spiste en portion is med noget der mindede om formindsket fyrværkeriraketter i toppen.  
  
'' Goddag jeg er Manden bag Disken... Nå, der er nok nogen der skal ud og shoppe til Hogwarts hva'?'' sagde Manden bag Disken imens han tørrede glas af.  
  
'' Hogwarts!? Hva snakker du om?''  
  
''Nå, du går måske på en anden skole?''  
  
''Øh, nej og jeg går i hvert fald ikke på Hogwarts''  
  
''Aha, du er måske på besøg her? Bor du i Irland eller Skotland!?''  
  
''Jeg bor ikke i Skotland eller Irland!!! Jeg kender ikke Hogwarts!'' Skreg hun.  
  
Hun havde efterhånden trukket ret meget opmærksomhed fra de andre. En kæmpe behåret hule- sten- jern- middelaldermand stillede sig op.  
  
''Mynte?''  
  
''Ja jeg hedder Pebber Mynte. Kender jeg dig?'' Spurgte hun.  
  
''Nej, jeg hedder Rubeus Hagrid, nøgleforvalter på Hogwarts.''  
  
''Hvad er Hogwarts, hulemand!?''  
  
''Hogwarts er en skole for hekse og troldmænd. Jeg har ventet på dig. Siden du ik' har noget hjem og altid er på farten, fik du aldrig brevet med at du var blev't optaget på Hogwarts så jeg blev n' til a' kaste en besværgelse over dig så du blev n' til at kig' ind i den her Mærkelige pub. Øh... du fik heller ingen ugle som nok ville være kommet til dig, men den blev fejl sendt... øh ja det var sidste år'' Sagde Hulemand Hagrid.  
  
''HA! Du vil ha' jeg skal tro på det? ''Hogwarts skole for hekse og troldmænd.'' Det ville sku' være skægt.'' Sagde hun som var på kanten af at bryde ud i grin.  
  
''Ja ja da, så må jeg jo vise dig det. Du skal afsted i morgen så du må nok hellere skynde dig og hente dine ting så vi kan få købt dine skoleting inden du skal have første skoledag.'' Sagde han og lo.  
  
''Jeg skal fandeme ik' gå på en eller anden homoskole. Jeg har heller ikke råd.''  
  
''Jeg er ked af at ingen to' sig af dig da dine forældre døde som de gjor' med Harry Potter.''  
  
''Hvorfra vidste du at mine forældre var døde?''  
  
''Fordi dine forældre selv har gået på en trolddomsskole og at de skrev dig op til Hogwarts da du blev født.''  
  
''Okay. Så bevis at er findes trolddom! Kom nu.'' Sagde hun uden det mindste tegn på tro i stemmen  
  
''Det må jeg ik' udenfor Hogwarts.'' Sagde Hulemand Hagrid.  
  
''Og så vil du have at jeg skal tro på at der findes trolddom med trolddomsskoler rundt i verden uden at bevise det.''  
  
''tag hende med til Diagonalstræde.'' Sagde Manden bag Disken.  
  
''det skulle jeg også li' til at gøre!! hent dine ting, så skal du se magi!'' sagde Hagrid og hoppede af glæde.  
  
''jeg har ikke andet end det jeg har med mig.'' Sagde hun og kiggede ned af sig selv og sine pjaltede beklædninger.''  
  
''ja de har sgu da ik' behandlet dig særlig godt på det børnehjem hva´?'' sagde hulemand Hagrid  
  
''næ, jo, jeg stak af... jeg har det bedre nu uden mad end jeg havde der.''  
  
''ja så må du da hellere se de penge din familie har efterladt til dig.''  
  
Så vinkede Pebber til Manden bag Disken og gik med Hulemand Hagrid ud til en lille baggård Han bankede på tre sten med en grim parably.  
  
''hva' er det for en tøseparably?'' sagde hun og grinte men blev hurtig stum da han truede hende med en knytnæve. Murene flyttede sig og et par stykker ramte Hulemand Hagrid i hovedet.  
  
'' fandens til gamle port... velkommen Pebber, til diadada!''  
  
''hold kæft en fed stræde!'' grinte hun, og Hulemand Hagrid grinte med.  
  
''jah, den er fed, men lad os finde dig en tryllestav så du kan se noget magi.''  
  
Hun kunne ikke rigtig lade være med at grine da hun så nogle drenge og piger beundre en kost.  
  
''har alle hekse og troldmænd rengøringsvanvid her?'' spurgte hun Hulemand Hagrid.  
  
''hehe nej nej, man kan flyve på dem. Det skal jeg nok fortælle når du er begyndt at tro på magi.''  
  
De besøgte en bank ved navn Gringotts og de fortalte derinde at boksen der tilhørte hende indeholdte præcis 52.081.850 galleoner, 100 sølvselg og en ½ knut. Hun skovlede ned i lommerne.  
  
Hun slæbte Hulemand Hagrid rundt i alle mulige butikker og købte en taske, nyt tøj og et kæmpe måltid.  
  
Til sidst gik de gik ind i en butik der hed ''Ollivanders'' En gammel mand kom hen til dem og snakkede om alt muligt.  
  
''her frøken Mynte.''  
  
Sagde han og gav hende en kedelig brun pind.  
  
''sving den!''  
  
''hallo fessor Ollie bed li' pænt.''  
  
Hun smilte og han forstod hendes joke. Hun svang den og udførte straks en anden kunde i ballettøj.  
  
''Ej hvor fedt! Tak Ollie!''  
  
''nej nej nej, det er ikke formålet med et tryllestav.''  
  
Han forklarede noget og tryllestave imens Pebber efterhånden havde forvandlet hel rummet til en blanding af en slikbutik, et cirkus og pladeforretning.  
  
Til sidst fik hun en gul tryllestav på 15 tommer. Hun tog nogle Cd'er fra den del af butikken hun havde forvandlet til en pladeforretning uden han så det men da han fik forvandlet butikken tilbage til en tryllestavsforretning, blev Cd'erne til en skål med en guldfisk. Hun satte den tilbage og de gik.  
  
De gik ind og købte en vildkat som ar blevet fanget i en ukendt verden dagen før. Hagrid rådede hende til at købe en ugle eller en lidt roligere kat men hun ville have den og den blev rigtig glad da hun købte den. Hun kaldte hunkatten for Zfinx. Hagrid klukkede over hendes mærkelige påfund, men det var katten der hviskede det til hende.  
  
Efter lange gåture for at få de skolesager Pebber, blev det aften. Hagrid bookede Pebber ind på et værelse i Den Utætte Kedel. Efter Hagrid var gået, købte hun en masse mad inden de lukkede i butikkerne i diagonalstræde. Da det blev rigtig mørkt vandrede hun tilbage til pubben, kiggede på alle de spændene ting de havde købt, åd mad, tænkte på hvad der mon skulle ske næste dag og faldt i søvn.  
  
Pebber vågnede igen midt om natten med Zfinx liggende og snorke, hun vågnede med det samme og kiggede på Pebber.  
  
''jeg troede allerede at du var for vild og var flygtet Zfinx!'' sagde hun søvnigt. Katten slikkede kærligt hendes hånd og blinkede.  
  
Hun faldt i søvn igen. 


	2. Mødet med Hogwarts

Kapitel to

Mødet med Hogwarts

Hagrid vækkede hende klokken ti. Hun gik i bad som hun ikke fik gjort alt for tit, for hvor skulle hun gøre det? Hun kiggede på hendes flotte nye kapper og onde troldkvinde tøj. Derefter fortsatte hun nedenunder for at få morgenmad.  
  
Hagrid plaprede løs om Hogwarts, Harry Potter, magi, Pebbers forældre, Harry Potter og du-ved-hvem. Hvem det så end var.  
  
''Ham Harry Potter er da lidt af et vidunderbarn ik?''  
  
''Måske er han det, han har jo reddet Hogwarts flere gange. Men han er meget flink. Hans forældre er også døde. Men nu må vi afsted til Hogwarts ekspressen hvis vi nå det.''  
  
Hagrid satte Pebber på et gammeldags tog som alle mulige børn også skulle på og sagde farvel.  
  
6 piger bød hende at sidde i deres perron i midten af toget.  
  
''jeg hedder Hermione Granger. Jeg er på andet år ligesom Lavender Brown, Pavarti patil og Regan McNiel. Vi går på Gryffindor. Dina Franson og Linear Ella er på første år.''  
  
''Ja Hulemand Hagrid har fortalt mig om de fire kollegier. Jeg hedder Pebber Mynte. Det er lidt nederen. Jeg skal starte på andet år fordi brevet var blevet fejl sendt.'' Sagde hun og gav dem alle hånden.  
  
,,Hvordan kan du så følge med fagligt?'' Hermione gispede. Pebber trak på skuldrene. ''Er du mugglerfødt?'' Spurgte Hermione igen.  
  
''Nej, men mine forældre er døde så jeg kom på et børnehjem. Jeg stak af senere.''  
  
''Det gør mig ondt at dine forældre er døde.'' Sagde de alle med én mund.  
  
I skolen havde Pebber kun få venner fordi de hun var hjemløs. Men få venner var også godt nok til hende. Hun kendte også en anden dreng. Han hed Neville. Han boede hos sin bedstemor så de mødtes meget når han gik ture. De havde været venner i mange år og hun havde aldrig set hans hjem. Han kom tit med mad til hende når han selv havde fået rigeligt. Hun have boet hos ham mange gange. Hun skyldte ham meget. Han var kraftig og klodset. Hun havde ikke set ham før forrige sommer. Hele to år siden.  
  
Pebber sad spændt og lyttede til deres samtale om alt muligt der var sket i magiverdenen i ferien.. Men til sidst blev det ikke så sjovt for Pebber at sidde der uden nogen der henvendte sig til hende. Så hun satte sig bare og hørte musik på sin discman som hun havde stjålet fra et barn.  
  
''Hvad laver du?'' spurgte Regan hende.  
  
Hun tog høretingene ud af ørene.  
  
''Det er en mobil musikafspiller!''  
  
''Må jeg prøve? Er det de sære søstre?''  
  
'' De sære søstre... nej, det er David Bowie.''  
  
Selvom Regan ikke kendte dem blev hun hurtigt forelsket i musikken. Pludselig var discmanen midtpunkt hos dem. Pebber fik snakket med dem alle sammen. Hermione var Mugglerfødt. Hermione gik mange gange rundt i toget for at finde ham Harry Potter og en dreng der hed Ron Weasley som var hendes rigtig gode venner.  
  
''Regan, hedder din mor Chris fra de der film?''  
  
''ja det er hende!'' sagde hun og smilede. Chris McNiel var en meget berømt skuespiller.  
  
Da det blev mørkt skiftede de alle til deres kapper og hatte. Efter ca. en time kiggede Pebber lidt ud af vinduet og fik med det samme øje på en violet bil blinke højt oppe. Den fløj tit op over skyerne så man næste ikke kunne se den. Hun kiggede længe på den men toget sænkede farten og stoppede til sidst så hun ikke kunne kigge på den mere.  
  
Hun steg ud så den flotte Hogwarts borg. De sejlede op imod slottet. Hun var så spændt på at udforske slottet og haven så hun sneg sig væk fra gruppen for at se hvad der var omme på den anden side af slottet. Bag ved blev den sø, de lige var sejlet over, ved. Der bredte sig en kæmpe mørk skov. Hun gik videre rundt og hørte spektakel. Den bil hun havde set oppe i luften var styrtet ned i et meget aggressivt og levende træ. Hun gik derhen for at hjælpe to drenge der sad fast i bilen.  
  
''PEBBER! Hvad laver du?''  
  
Hagrid kom løbende, men fik en gren fra træet lige i hovedet. Han vaklede lidt. Hun fik en rødhåret dreng fri. Hagrid mumlede noget om rejer og brun sovs, før han var lige ved at komme til sig selv. Hun fik den anden dreng trukket fri.  
  
''Jeg bliver nød til at gå før Hagrid kommer til sig selv og opdager at jeg gik fra gruppen.'' Sagde hun og løb med Hagrid tilbage til de andre. Den rødhårede dreng kiggede forbløffet efter hende.

* * *


	3. Indlogering på Hogwarts

Kapitel 3

Indlogering på Hogwarts

Hagrid kom først til sig selv da de kom ind i storsalen.  
  
Millioner af lys hang oppe i loftet og så dumme ud.  
  
En dame ved navn Professor McGonagall råbte dem op og de blev fordelt på deres kollegier som Hagrid havde fortalt alt om. Professor McGonagall holdt en gammel som begyndte at synge med en grødet stemme:

Kan ikke ses af mugglerne  
Kan vise meget lærdom  
Kan banke det ind i hovet på jer  
Det har i godt af.  
Trala trala  
  
Det er Hogwarts  
  
Skal du på Ravenclaw  
Er dit hoved stærkt  
Der skal ikke meget til  
Trala trala  
  
Det er Hogwarts  
  
Skal du på Hufflepuff  
Er der intet at gøre  
Du er en svans  
Trala trala  
  
Det er Hogwarts  
  
Skal du på Gryffindor  
Har du mod  
Har du flower power  
Trala trala  
  
Det er Hogwarts  
  
Skal du på Slytherin  
Skal du med herind  
Her er fremtid  
Trala trala  
  
Her... her på Hogie-hoggie-HOGWARTS!!!

Alle i hele salen brød ud i latter, klapsalver og de fleste slog i bordet  
for at lave på meget larm som muligt.  
  
''Når jeg råber jeres navne op, skal i træde op og sætte jer på skamlen.'' Sagde Professor McGonagall  
  
Pebber kiggede op og der stod en purpurrød slidt sofa med den gamle hat mumlende til højre.  
  
''Abbot, Han... gud nej...''  
  
Professor McGonagall foldede sedlen sammen og famlede rundt i lommerne.  
  
''Minerva min kære.'' Sagde en gammel olding som sad i midten på det bord hvor alle de voksende sad. Han rakte ham en papirlap og hun begyndte.  
  
''Ja okay... Nu skulle det være... Ja øh... Næ... Nå okay... Franson, Dina!''  
  
Dina fra toget smilede til Linear, Regan og Pebber og satte sig i den ene ende af sofaen. Professor McGonagall som stod ved den anden ende måtte trave hen og sætte den gamle rustne hat på hendes gyldne kaffehår. hatten sagde:  
  
''Hej Dina, lækre skanker... du skal på... RAVENCLAW!''  
  
hun smilte og kyssede hatten  
  
''ja ja jeg ved godt det var der du gerne ville hen.'' Sagde hatten med blød stemme.  
  
en masse andre blev fordelt på kollegier så var det:  
  
''Ella, Linear!''  
  
Linear satte sig og kom på Slytherin. Mange blev råbt op og de ventede i lang tid før Regan skulle fordeles  
  
''McNiel, Regan!''  
  
''Hallo Regan.'' Sagde hatten. ''du er en meget klog pige Regan. Hvor vil du gerne hen?''  
  
''det ved jeg virkelig ikke Hr. Hat.''  
  
''bare kald mig Cæsar! Jeg skal nok mærke det det skal bare komme til mig... mmmhi mi mi mmh mmmmh... SLYTH... nej det er ikke så godt.... RAVEN... nej nej nej NEJ!!! HUFFE... nej okay.''  
  
''kan du bestemme dig homohat?''  
  
''ja ja da...mmh... GRYFFINDOR!!!'' det blev Regan ret glad for.  
  
Pebber ventede i oceaner af tid og til sidst stod hun og en anden Dreng tilbage. ''Kom nu sig Mynte, Pebber please!'' sagde Pebber inde i sig selv.  
  
''Francen, Frederik!''  
  
Han kom op og blev sendt til Hufflepuff. Nu stod hun helt alene tilbage.  
  
''Mynte, Pebber!''  
  
Hun gik utålmodigt op i sofaen.  
  
''jeg ser... javel general!! Du skal på Sly... nejda da DA... du har mere mod end Harry Potter! Du skal på GRYFFINDOR!!!!!''  
  
Hun smilte men et bedrøvet smil til Linear, Dina og satte sig glad ned ved siden af Regan. Hun så Hermione. De åd og åd al den dejlige mad der dukkede op på tallerknerne. Pebber skulle tisse rigtig meget og skyndte sig ud på gangen, men hun vidste jo ikke hvor toilettet lå. To drenge kom forslået vadende ind i indgangen. Professor McGonagall kom gående hen til drengene.  
  
''følg mig!'' sagde hun strengt.  
  
Hun løb hen til dem men McGonagall gik for hurtigt. Så kom der senere en anden dreng.  
  
''undskyld men hvor ligger...''  
  
hendes ansigt forvandlede sig pludseligt til lamslåelse.  
  
''Neville...?''  
  
''Pebber?'' sagde drengen. De omfavnede hinanden. ''Hvad laver du her Neville!? Hvordan... går du her?''  
  
''Ja! Gud hvor er jeg glad for at se dig igen Pebber! Du aner ikke hvad jeg har prøvet og gennemgået... hvor er det fedt at se dig igen!'' sagde Neville  
  
''I lige måde det er rigtig lang tid siden!''  
  
''Nåjah, jeg begyndte jo her på Hogwarts.''  
  
De to drenge der blev ført væk af Professor McGonagall stoppede ''Det her er Ron Weasley og Harry Potter der ovre!'' sagde Neville og pegede på de to drenge  
  
De gik(ligeglade med McGonagall) over og sagde hej til Pebber  
  
''Hun reddede mig ud af slagpoplen! Hvad kollegium er du kommet på?'' spurgte Ron.  
  
''Gryffindor. Brevet var fejl sendt så jeg fik det først i sommers jeg skal starte i jeres klasse''  
  
Professor McGonagall smilte men trak lidt efter Harry og Ron med sig igen. Harry så tilbage og grinede smilende. ''vi ses i opholdsstuen!''  
  
Neville sagde farvel og gik ind i storsalen.  
  
''Opholdstuen?'' spurgte hun sig selv da de var drejet rundt om et hjørne. Hun skulle til at gå tilbage til salen men kom i tanke om hvad hun egentlig var gået udenfor for. Hun så rundt om hjørnerne og op i loftet efter et toiletskilt. Det ville være mærkeligt at gå ind og spørge om hvor det lå. Hun fik et chok da stilheden blev brudt at døren fra storsalen blev åbnet. Hun gik tilbage og så en lære i lang flot kulsort kappe og sort langt hår.  
  
''Hvad laver du her?'' spurgte han med mørk, streng trykket stemme.

* * *


	4. Lidt mere indlogering på Hogwarts

kapitel fire

Lidt mere indlogering på Hogwarts

''Slap af jeg skal bare på toilettet. Hvor ligger det?''  
  
''Mmh... det er langt herfra så jeg kunne godt lige vise dig vej.'' Han gik hurtig med lange skridt og hun måtte lunte for at følge med. Det gik rundt om et par hjørner og ned af en trappe og der lå et toilet  
  
''Tak Professor..?''  
  
''Professor Severus Snape!'' ''Fedt navn!! Nå, tak.''  
  
Han gik surt igen en anden vej end de kom. Hun vandrede efter toiletbesøg tilbage til storsalen. Hun snakkede og snakkede og glemte næsten at spise, så da hun havde fortalt historie nr. 500 sluttede hun og ville spise noget. Men da forsvandt al maden fra fadene straks som hun holdt en ske som hun skulle skovle kartofler med, så hun fik aldrig spist mere end et æble og drukket en kop te og hun havde udover det kørt hele dage i tog og havde ikke fået andet end morgenmad. Hun sad surt med en kartoffelske i hånden. Hun blev sulten ført op til opholdstuen som viste sig at være en stue for Gryffindor'ene. Der fandt hun Harry som sad med Ron og Hermione lige som hun var kommet ind af døren.  
  
Hun var meget træt og meget sulten og fik ikke snakket særlig meget med hverken Hermione eller Regan. Men Regan var også allerede på vej op i seng. Hun lokkede en ældre elev til at fremmane nogle sandwich som hun spiste meget hurtigt.  
  
Midt om natten vågnede hun i sin gode seng. Hun kunne ikke falde i søvn igen så hun kig hen og kiggede ud af vinduet. Zfinx vågnede med det samme og lagde sig i skødet på Pebber.  
  
''du er meget tam af en vildkat af være.''  
  
Zfinx hoppede ud i rummet, hvæsede og rejste børster for at vise at hun kun var venlig nå hun var med nogen hun godt kunne lide og Pebber og hendes kat blev hurtigt meget gode venner.  
  
''Bare du kunne snakke og fortælle om hvor du kommer fra.''  
  
Hun miavede blidt og lagde sig i hendes skød.  
  
''du kunne jo hviske hvad det var du gerne ville hedde!''  
  
''Zfiiiinx'' hviskede katten og så sigende på Pebber  
  
''ja, Zfinx... kommer du fra et land ved navn Zfinx?''  
  
den nikkede faktisk og lagde sig til at sove i hendes skød.  
  
Hun tog en bog frem fra sin kuffert men fik øje på en kæmpe skikkelse langt nede under hende på Hogwarts' græsplæne, det måtte være Hagrid. Han gravede hverken eller slog græs. Han gik bare rundt. Hun kom i tanke om en kikkert ud af guld som var udstillet over pejsen i opholdstuen. Hun listede ned og hentede den og spurtede op igen. Hun snublede på trappen, slog foden ind i et sengeben og var ved at falde igennem vinduet. Hagrid stod der stadig. Hun satte kikkerten op for øjnene og kunne nu se ham meget tydeligt. Han kig rundt i haven med hænderne på ryggen og sparkede til sten og små dyr på størrelse med en hånd.  
  
''Det ligner ikke Hagrid at gå rundt og surmule midt om natten.''  
  
Det gav et sæt i Pebber som vendte sig om mod Hermione.  
  
''Må jeg se?''  
  
Hun satte sig ved siden af Pebber og kikkede i kikkerten.  
  
''Hvor mange etager nede tror der er?'' spurgte Hermione  
  
''Årh, måske en fyrre stykker.'' Sagde Pebber som havde skarpe øjne og god beregningssans.  
  
''Hvor har du dog fået denne kikkert fra? Jeg har aldrig set i en kikkert der kunne se så langt!''  
  
''Nede fra opholdsstuen over pejsen.'' Sagde Pebber uforstyrret.  
  
''Hvad!?! Det er ham Gryffindors kikkert!! Den kan du ikke tage! Den er meget berømt og kostbar og sjælden!'' sagde Hermione med en spids stemme.  
  
''Nåh okay det vidste jeg da ikke.''  
  
''Nå jeg er træt jeg går i seng.''  
  
''Også mig.'' Sagde Pebber og lagde sig til at sove i sin seng.  
  
Næste dag vågnede Pebber af 20 andre vækkeure der bippede som andre piger havde bragt med sig til Hogwarts. Hun gned sine øjne. Det var sku da søndag. Hun hørte de andre være gnavne over det samme og de lagde sig alle sammen til at sove igen. Hun vågnede da klokken var halv tre. Der var helt tomt i pigesoveværelset.  
  
Pebber ville i bad men da hun ikke kunne se noget i soveværelset og hun gad da ikke og gå rundt med et håndklæde om sig rundt på Hogwarts for at finde et bad. Hun trak sin tryllestav frem og en bog de skulle have med til lektionerne hvor man lære at gøre brug af nyttig magi. den hed:  
  
Dagligdagen fuldt igennem.  
  
Pebber fandt straks på første side et billede af et bad og en trylleformular med udtalelses hjælpemidler. Hun tog tryllestaven og rakte den ud foran sig som vist på billedet.  
  
Lav en trekant samtidig med udtalelse af formularen og peg derefter på den ønskede badssplads!  
  
''Lavari Frigida!!'' sagde hun med en trekant og pegede på et hjørne i soveværelset. Der skete ikke noget hun prøvede igen men intet skete. Hun øvede sig på at gøre det og til sidst sagde det plop og et blankt nyt bad stod i hjørnet. Hun tog et varmt bad hvorefter hun tog tøj på men da hun skulle ned af trappen spændte Peeves (Hogwarts' poltergejst) ben for hende og hun tumlede hele vejen ned af trappen og landede med hovedet nedad. Hun rejste sig op hurtigt og gik ind i opholdsstuen.  
  
''hvorfor har du vådt hår? Har du været i bad?'' spurgte Regan der kom løbende hen til hende med armene i vejret.  
  
''Ja jeg har hehe jeg fremmanede lige et bad oppe i soveværelset.''  
  
''Du er så mærkelig... Det må vi sikkert ikke engang!''

* * *


	5. Snape eller Smørhår?

Kapitel 5

Snape eller Smørhår?

Pebber og Regan fik dagen til at gå ved at udforske Hogwarts. Selvom Regan havde gået der i et år, var der stadig meget at udforske. De bevægede sig ned i kælderen og kom fandt en lille udhulning i en tynd gang. Der var en tynd flænge, de lige akkurat kunne mave sig igennem. Det trådte lige ind i et stort rum. Regan havde en et stykke fyrtøj med så de kunne kigge sig omkring for der var så buldermørkt at de ikke engang kunne se deres hænder når de viftede dem foran ansigtet. Fyrtøjet gav ikke så meget lys men da Pebber tog fyrtøjet og satte ild til et par fakler der sad i væggen blev hele rummet straks fyldt med en svag belysning. Regan og Pebber skreg da de så 3 rådne skeletter ligge på jorden ovre i et hjørne. De opdagede først trykkende stilhed, der havde hersket al tiden nede i kælderen, efter de havde skreget.  
  
Pebber kig hen til skeletterne og dykkede ned i deres lommer. Hun fandt nogle gamle mønter; en halskæde; en kniv; et spejl; og en gammel logbog. Da Pebber havde tømt lommerne rejste hun sig.  
  
''Lad os komme væk herfra.'' sagde Regan bange.  
  
Men Pebber kiggede først på runerne og symbolerne i væggen. Regan gik hen til hende og kiggede med.  
  
''Ja... ja lad os gå.'' Sagde Pebber endelig.  
  
Da de gik ud kunne de høre heftige skridt. De stod stille som is. Tænk hvis nogen havde hørt deres skrig! Men skoene stoppede lidt derfra.  
  
''jeg håber du er klar over hvad du har gjort! Jeg vil ikke have den opførelse fra din side. Jeg troede du havde forstået det omsider.'' Stemmen blev mere og mere hidsig.  
  
Pebber og Regan kiggede om hjørnet og lidt nede af gangen stod en dreng med mørkt hår med ryggen til dem og kiggede op på Professor Snape.  
  
''Hvad tror du drengen har gjort!?''  
  
''Jeg har ingen idé, måske har han taget noget her nedefra.''  
  
''Skal jeg følge med dig nu? Eller trækker du bare point fra Gryffindor her og nu?!'' Det var Harry Potter.  
  
''DU KAN LIGE VOVE PÅ AT VÆRE FLABET OVER FOR MIG!!!!!!!!!! Følg mig... NU!''  
  
''Han er vist sur.'' Sagde Regan. Men det skulle hun ikke have gjort. Prof. Snape gik med raske skridt hen imod udhulningen. Pebber skubbede Regan ind i revnen og maste sig selv derind i yderste øjeblik.  
  
''Du... du RØR dig ikke ud af stedet Potter!''  
  
Han maste sig ind i revnen, men da han kom taklede Regan ham så han faldt. De smuttede ud med stort postyr, og Snape nåede ikke at kaste et blik på dem før de var smuttet forbi Harry og op ad trappen. De løb pustende op og hørte: ''følg mig... hurtigt.'' Som en svag stemme nede i kælderen. De kom langt op før de ikke længere kunne holde et grin tilbage men de nåede ikke derefter særlig langt før de stødte ind i en anden lærer. Glitterik Smørhår.  
  
''Åh, undskyld hr. professor.''  
  
''Åh, det gør såmen ikke noget. I vil sikkert bare have lidt opmærksomhed, hvilket jeg udmærket forstår. Alle vil vel have lidt opmærksomhed... Det ville jeg også dengang jeg var I jeres...''  
  
''Øh, nej vi ville nu faktisk heller undgå opmærksomhed... Men hej hej...''  
  
Han kom med flere argumenter men de løb bare.  
  
''Han har altså problemer.'' Sagde Regan pustende da de stoppede lidt længere nede af en korridor  
  
''Snape eller Smørhår?''  
  
''Begge to... He he, Snape spilder da sandelig ikke sin tid... Bag dig!''  
  
Pebber vendte sig om og Snape kom gående med hastige skridt.  
  
''Goddag ædle hr. Professor Severus Snape, skønt vejr ikke sandt?'' sagde Regan som han krydsede dem.  
  
Han kig videre og ignorerede dem.  
  
Da han var uden for hørevidde brød de igen ud i grin over ham.  
  
''Jeg syntes at I er meget uhøflige over for professor Snape på kun jeres første dag.''  
  
Dumbledore stod bag dem. ''Sandelig ikke Professor Dumbledore, hvad mener De dog?'' Sagde Pebber med en meget uskyldig mine.  
  
''Har De skygget os?'' spurgte Regan, med store øjne mens hun blev bange for hvordan han mon ville reagere.  
  
''Mig? Nej det har jeg da andre til men de kom og reporterede dagen og I dukkede mange gange op i deres fortællinger.''  
  
''Spøgelserne her på Hogwarts?'' spurgte Pebber.  
  
''Du er ikke så dum endda Pebber.'' Sagde han og kluklo som han altid gjorde....den spasser.  
  
''Men nu skal jeres udforskning af Hogwarts såvel påbegynde uden at I bliver forstyrret igen... men jeg må tilstå en ting.'' Sagde han og gik hen til dem og bøjede sig ned. ''Snape er gammel tyrefægter.'' Sagde han og lo over deres anstrengelser for ikke at komme til at grine. Han klappede Pebber på skulderen og gik videre.  
  
''Stor mand ham Dumbledore.'' Hviskede Regan smilende.  
  
,,du begynder at mine mig om Huldemand Hagrid.'' Sagde pebber.  
  
Men deres ekspeditioner kunne ikke gå videre siden der snart var aftensmad.

* * *


	6. SnapeMobning

Kapitel 6

Snape-mobning

Næste dag var der den første flyvetime for Pebber med Madam Hooch. Der gik lidt tid før hun gav hende tid til at flyve. Hun gav hende lov fordi alle de andre måtte. Pebber ville så gerne flyve hurtigt, og da hun havde fået lov efter lang tid, susede hun op i luften og lavede alle mulige mærkelige manøvre. Det blev meget koldt og blæsende. Kosten begyndte at vibrere og blive ustabil. Hun fløj lidt længere ned og den stoppede. ''Skod kost!'' Hun ville se hvor hurtig den var og samlede alt kraft og susede ned mod jorden. Det var den samme fart, men så satte hun den i en form for frigear ved at slappe af. Den kørte så hurtigt den kunne, plus at hun lod tyngdekraften trække den ned... pludselig gik det lidt for hurtigt, den fløj meget hurtigere end hun havde set noget være før. Da hun var omkring ½ sekund fra jorden, bremsede hun så hårdt op, at kosten vibrerede og kastede hende ned på jorden.  
  
''Fantastisk, forbløffende Pebber! Hvordan gjorde du det dog? Kostene her på Hogwarts er lidt for gamle og billige til disse farlige manøvre du laver! Jeg må snakke med Wood! Dette kan ikke glemmes. Følg mig!''  
  
Hun gik stumt med. Wood? Madam Hooch hentede en dreng ud fra et klasselokale.  
  
''Pebber dette er Oliver Wood. Wood, jeg har fundet dig en angriber!''  
  
Wood smilede bredt.  
  
Næste dag begyndte alle pigerne at bruge badet Pebber havde fremmanet, og de lavede flere ved siden af. Deres første timer fandt Pebber spændende, men hun havde glædet sig til onsdag hvor første eliksir time finde sted. Pebber holdt af at blande ting og væsker. Hun glædede sig til at se hvem deres lære var, som hun ikke havde set efter på skemaet. Dagende gik og alle blev efterhånden meddelt til alle at en andenårs pige, som ikke fik første år med, men var ny-magiker, var blevet angriber på Gryffindors Quidditch hold. Hun trænede 3 gange om ugen. selvfølgelig kom timen hvor de, fra Gryffindor, blev ledt ned i kælderen af Percy Præfekt, vejlederen. Da Pebber trådte ind i lokalet faldt hun over dørtrinet da hun så prof. Snape bag katederet. Siden hun var den sidste, gik Snape hurtigt hen til hende.  
  
''Hvor er du dog tåbelig!''  
  
sagde han og løftede hende op så let som ingenting i hendes arm.  
  
''Hå hå. Det kunne jeg have sagt mig selv.'' Grinte hun sarkastisk  
  
''Hvad?'' spurgte han.  
  
''Intet! Jeg sagde inget.''  
  
''Nå, så sæt dig så ned så vi kan komme i gang med timen.'' Sagde han og skulede mistroisk.  
  
Han snakkede om alt muligt om skabelse af sundhedstyrkende eliksirer. Totalt kedeligt.  
  
Hun skar, efter ingredienserne var uddelt, nogle mærkelige løg i små stykker og var meget omhyggelig. Hun stod mellem Regan og en pige fra Slytherin.  
  
''Hej. Jeg hedder Pebber hvad hedder du?''  
  
''Jeg hedder Ronja.''  
  
''Ronja? Ronja røverdatter?''  
  
''Jep det' mig. Du er fra Gryffindor ikke sandt?! Dig med det fejl sendte brev!'' sagde Ronja tilfreds.  
  
''Jo, og du er fra Slytherin... kan du godt lide Snape!?''  
  
''Hård? Ikke mod os fra Slytherin, men mod jer andre... derfor kan jeg ikke lide ham. Men jeg er vild med det okkulte. Det var nok derfor jeg kom på Slytherin. Jeg kan godt lide Snape når han er venlig, han er så mystisk... man kan aldrig gennemskue ham... det syntes jeg er ret... han er os ret nuttet.''  
  
''Måske, det har jeg ikke lagt mærke til, hvor gammel er han?'' spurgte Pebber  
  
''min far har gået på samme år som ham og han er 33, så det må Snape også være.''  
  
''Jeg troede han var ældre, men.'' Sagde Pebber og skulede over imod ham. ''Men han er ikke værst... men hva' gør det når han er så uretfærdig.''  
  
''ja, han er meget uretfærdig. Slytherin'erne har altid ret efter hans mening. Og alle de onde troldmænd og hekse gennem tiderne har gået på Slytherin.''  
  
''Så godt passer du altså heller ikke til Slytherin.'' Sagde Pebber  
  
''det ved jeg, men jeg har ikke rigtigt noget imod det. Måske kom jeg hertil ved en fejltagelse, for jeg er vist nok den eneste der syntes at Snape er uretfærdig så jeg har faktisk et våben mod ham.''  
  
''Hvordan?''  
  
''f.eks. har vi to laver noget frækt, så opdager han det og vil trække point, men det bliver kun fra dit kollegium. Han vil ikke trække point fra sit eget kollegium, så jeg kan være så fræk jeg vil være, hvis altså det kun er Snape der er der... åh nu kommer han herned han er sikkert sur over vores småsnakkeri... nu skal du bare se...'' Sagde Ronja.  
  
''Hvad kunne grunden være til at I ville snakke om noget, der ikke har det fjerneste med jeres arbejde at gøre!''  
  
''Vi må vel godt snakke!'' sagde Ronja uden at se på ham.  
  
''NEJ!!!! Sig mig ikke imod!!! 10 point fratrækkes jer hver frøken Mynte og frøken Røverdatter fra Gryffindor.''  
  
Ronja vendte sig om og kiggede på ham. ''Jeg går altså på Slytherin!!!''  
  
''Hvad?'' sagde han og hans ansigtsudtryk ændredes med det samme ''pis!'' sagde han lavt og gik sin vej.  
  
Pebber og Ronja var ved at dø af grin ''Der kan du bare se, så kan han ikke trække pointene fra igen når han har trukket 10 fra os hver.'' Sagde Ronja  
  
''Fuck hvor fedt! Men du vil da gerne vinde Kollegiepokalen ikke?''  
  
''Jeg er sku ligeglad, vi for ikke noget tildelt andet end misundelse fra de andre og klapsalver fra lærerne... plus sindssyge klapsalver fra Snape der næsten savler når vi har vundet et eller andet!!''  
  
''STILLE!!!'' hylede Snape fra et eller andet hjørne hvor han pillede ved noget mærkeligt.  
  
Timen var færdig, og Ronja og Pebber havde sagt farvel og forhåbentlig på gensyn. Regan der omhyggeligt havde lyttet til alt hvad der var sket lokkede Pebber til prøve noget ret farligt. Hun gik op til katederet, hvor den tikkene bombe sad og smeltede en lilla klump.  
  
''God eftermiddag hr. professor, hvad laver du?'' spurgte hun.  
  
''Jeg smelter noget kiliipiriid, det er meget farligt, så fortyr mig ikke!'' sagde han surt.  
  
''Nå okay, det må du meget undskylde, jeg skal nok lade vær med at henvende mig til dig resten af mit liv!!'' sagde hun fornærmet og såret, så Snape kunne mærke det, og gik sin vej. Regan havde været lang tid om at pakke sine ting så hun kunne holde øje med hvad der skete. Hun løb ud efter Pebber som ventede.  
  
''Han sidder fuldstændig stille og lamslået derinde Pebber.'' Sagde hun fnisende.  
  
De løb inden han kunne beskylde dem for noget mere.  
  
De følgende uger sagde han intet til hende, han ænsede hende ikke. Regan og Pebber syntes det var sjovt men inderst inde fik Pebber dårlig samvittighed. Hun øvede på Quidditch med Wood og de andre spillere. Wood var helt vild med hendes talenter, en fantastisk søger og en forbløffende angriber.  
  
Hermione snakkede ikke så meget sammen med Regan og Pebber. Hun var kun sammen med Harry Potter og Ron, det undrede dem heller ikke. Tiden gik med arbejde i skolen selvom de ikke fik så mange lektier siden de lige var startet... på nær hos Snape.

* * *


	7. Ukendt lille pige

Kapitel 7

Ukendt lille pige

Tiden kom, hvor den første turnering fandt sted. Gryffindor mod Ravenclaw. Hun fik en flot uniform på og ham Harry Potter blev lykønsket mange gange. Han var meget talentfuld. Da de kom ud på banen skreg og jublede alle fra hele skolen. Hun susede op. Tromleren blev givet og Pebber fangede den med det samme. Hun susede og scorede. Alle jublede. Hun var meget lille i forhold til alle de andre der var fra 4. Og 5. år. Med undtagelse af Harry Potter. Ravenclaw scorede mange gange og det stod 50 – 20. Pebber fik tromleren og scorede, dette gentog sig 5 gange. Hvorefter de alle spillede og de havde 100 point mod 60. Da hun ville score fik hun øje på det lille lyn! Hun glemte helt at score og kastede til en medspillere. Hun fulgte lynet mens hun fløj op imod Harry Potter hun vislede noget til ham. Han sagde knap noget før han var suset afsted efter det. Pebber fik en smasher der styrede lige ind i kostens ende. Hun blev puffet fremover og undgik på den måde den anden smasher der styrede mod hendes ribben. Hun pustede lettet og fik kastet tromleren lige i maven af en medspiller. Hun fløj ned og scorede. To sekunder efter havde Harry Potter fanget lynet.  
  
''Gryffindor vinder med 230 point mod Ravenclaws 80!'' hylede kommentatoren Lee Jordan.  
  
Harry Potter blev overfaldet af hans medspillere, men Pebber var så træt at hun bare steg af kosten og lagde sig ned i græsset. Lidt efter kom en masse for at kramme og råbe til hende . Dem fra Gryffindor var helt vilde og Harry Potter sad grinende ved siden af.  
  
Dumbledore kom med nogle bange og frygtelige beskeder. Colin Creavey er blevet forstenet af mørk magi. Han ligger oppe i hospitalsfløjen. Alle blev ret så bange men, som tiden gik blev stemningen pisket op, og så var det allehelgensaften. Storsalen var pyntet rigtig flot op med udskåret græskarhoveder. Da alle fra kollegierne skulle tilbage for at feste blev Pebber og Regan, indtil de var de sidste. men da de var kommet ud på gangen hørte de pludselig pigeskrig fra kælderen. Regan gik i panik og løb væk for at hente en lærer. Da Regan var væk stoppede skrigene. Stilheden og frygten trykkede så Pebber ikke kunne vente og måtte løbe ned af trappen til kælderen skrigene kom igen. Hun gik hurtigt hen ad en smal gang og ned af endnu en trappe. Pigen nede i kælderen, skreg og bønfaldt. Den tomme stemme gav ekko overalt. Hun hørte trin bag sig og Regan kom løbende  
  
''Pebber!! Åh gud Pebber jeg kunne ikke få fat på en lærer... der er låst på læreværelset og alle er væk! Kom vi må tilbage!! Det er for farligt...''  
  
''Ssshh... hør...''  
  
''Jeg beder dig... Gør mig ikke fortræd... Hjælp mig HJÆÆÆLP''  
  
Den rungende pigestemme blev ved.  
  
''Vi kan ikke lade hende alene hernede hvis vi ikke kan få fat på en lærer... Vi må gøre noget!''  
  
Pebber gik ned af en vindeltrappe og Regan kunne intet andet gøre end at følge med. Pebber løb bare ned og ned i fortvivlelse af pigestemmen som nu kom nærmere. Regan løb efter hende i den buldermørke der herskede dernede. Pebber løb og løb men løb efter lige ind i en væg. Regan løb efter hende. Pebber ømede sig og rejste sig op. Gangen var stoppet.  
  
''Hvad fanden sker der her? Hvem laver en vindeltrappe med en mur lige foran for enden?'' spurgte Pebber.  
  
''Vi... vi må hente Dumbledore...''  
  
''Ja... men hør det er lige inde bag ved denne mur!''  
  
''HJÆÆLP MIG! En eller anden hjæææælp!!! Han dræber mig!'' Sagde stemmen.  
  
''Inde bag væggen... Hemmelighedernes kammer!!!'' sagde Pebber. De skælvede over Pebbers gæt!''  
  
''ER DER NOGEN???'' råbte Pebber.  
  
''ja... Her! hjælp mig!! Vil i ikke nok... De kommer og henter mig... Vil i ikke nok!''  
  
''Hvordan kommer vi ind til dig!?'' spurgte Regan.  
  
Men der kom intet svar. Pebber undersøgte væggen og bankede så man kunne høre den hule lyd. Der var et rum inde bag ved væggen. Pebber lagde øret ind imod væggen. Pludselig kom en lysstråle fra hvor de kom.  
  
''Hvor kommer det mon fra? ER DER NOGENDER KAN HJÆLPE OS??? HALLO??'' råbte Regan hen ad den mørke gang.  
  
''Hv-hvor kommer lyset fra?'' Spurgte Regan panikslagen.  
  
''Nårhja... Spejlet!'' sagde Pebber ''Da vi fandt de døde pirater eller hvad det nu var, fandt jeg et lille spejl. Jeg kunne se mig selv i det som et hvilket som helt andet spejl, men det svage lys fra faklerne var så stærkt at det blændede mig!'' Stammede Pebber desperat og fumlede det lille gyldne spejl frem. Lyset fra gangen bag dem blev straks som en kraftig billygte i spejlet. Da Pebber havde samlet nok lys i spejlet vendte hun det mod døren og spejlet kastede sit skarpe lys på døren. Pebber prøvede at bevæge den rundt omkring og til sidst åbnede døren langsomt med en hul lyd. Regan og Pebber løb indenfor i et stort rum. Der lå en lille pige på gulvet ovre i det modsatte hjørne med en bog i hænderne.  
  
''Hjælp mig... Skynd jer! Det kommer og henter mig hvis i ikke skynder jer... Frels mig!'' sagde pigen med en svag stemme.  
  
De løb over til hende, Pebber tog pigen i sine arme, og Regan tog hendes bog. Pigen blev ved med at pibe at de skulle skynde sig og hun havde ret.  
  
''nej åh nej... den kommer skynd jer.'' Peb hun fortvivlet, hendes øjne rullede og hun fik fråde om munden, hun havde sår på sine arme og hun var indhyllet i et slidt tæppe  
  
døren til hulen lukkede sig langsomt igen. Pebber og Regan skyndte sig ud af den tynde sprække der nu var tilbage og nåede ud lige før den lukkede helt, med pigen i armene.  
  
De løb afsted, op ad alle trapper utrættelige, op og op hele dan lange vej de var kommet ad. De nåede omsider toppen og det blev lysere.  
  
''Vi må finde Dumbledore!'' sagde Regan forpustet.  
  
''Ja, men hvor ligger hans kontor?'' spurgte den endnu mere forpustede Pebber med barnet i armene. ''Hvor er de ellers så perfekte beskyttende lærere når man fucking har brug for dem! De løb hen ad gangene og mødte Harry Potter, Ron Weasley og Hermione.  
  
''I må hjælpe os! Hvor er Dumbledores kontor?!'' spurgte Pebber?  
  
''Et stykke herfra, hvad er der sket, hvem er hun?'' spurgte Harry  
  
''Der er ikke tid til at forklare, vi må finde Dumbledore!''  
  
De løb hen ad en gang og Dumbledore trådte lige rundt om hjørnet.  
  
''Dumbledore!!!! Du må hjælpe os... mig og Regan var nede i kælderen fordi vi...''  
  
''Jeg tænkte det nok... Kom med, hun skal op i hospitalsfløjen, inden hun besvimer.''  
  
''Inden hun dør!!!'' sagde Regan desperat.

* * *


	8. Dumbledore ved alt og intet

Kapitel otte

Dumbledore ved alt og intet

Madam Pomfrey som styrede hospitalsfløjen, måtte glemme alt hendes arbejde og skynde sig at hjælpe pigen. Hun gav pigen en sprøjte, en eliksir og rensede hendes sår. Pebber satte sig ved siden af hende...  
  
''Hvad skete der? I sagde i hørte skrig'' Sagde Dumbledore  
  
Professor McGonagall og Snape kom styrtende ind.  
  
Pebber begyndte at fortælle om hvordan de gik derned og at Regan ingen lærer kunne finde og at hun åbnede et hul med et spejl.  
  
''Hemmelighedernes kammer!'' sagde Harry alvorligt.  
  
''Ja sandt og pigen lå halvt død i den anden ende af rummet.''  
  
''Det tænkte jeg nok... dette skete også for 50 år siden... og et monster så grusomt kommer og tager ofrer... det udyr har gjort Filchs kat om til sten for mindre end et kvarter siden... hvordan åbnede i kammeret?'' Spurgte Dumbledore.  
  
''Jeg har dette... spejl! Som åbnede kammeret!'' sagde hun usikkert.  
  
Hun tog spejlet frem og Dumbledore undersøgte det.  
  
''Hele skolen har krav på at hvide hvad der er sket med Filchs kat... Filch selv er helt ødelagt... men dette med pigen... må holdes strengt fortroligt piger og drenge!!!'' sagde McGonagall skarpt.  
  
''Jeg syntes at i skal gå i seng jer tre!'' sagde Dumbledore til Harry, Hermione og Ron. ''I har fået nok eventyr for i dag. Snape vær å venlig at følge dem''  
  
De måtte give ham ret og gik tilbage til Gryffindor tårnet med Snape som deres fangevogter.  
  
''I burde også gå op...'' sagde han til Pebber og Regan  
  
''Vil du have at vi skal gå op og sove og ligge vågne den halve nat med skrigende oppe i hovedet indtil vi kan få svar den næste morgen? Jeg må sige.... Jeg rykker mig ikke ud af flækken indtil pigen har det godt'' sagde Pebber. Regan gav hende ret.  
  
''Jeg må give jer ret at det ikke er det bedste for jer lige nu...'' sagde Dumbledore mens McGonagall undersøgte spejlet.  
  
''Hvad er det fornet kammer?''  
  
''Salsa Slytherin der byggede Hogwarts sammen med Gryffindor, Ravenclaw og Hufflepuff lavede et hemmeligt kammer, da de byggede kælderen. Han kastede alverdens besværgelser på kammeret.''  
  
Pigen hostede og åbnede øjnene.  
  
''Hej...'' sagde Regan og bøjede sig ind over hende  
  
Pigen hostede og kiggede på alle i rummet.  
  
''Hvor er mor?''  
  
''Kan du fortælle os hvordan du havnede i kammeret lille ven?'' spurgte Dumbledore.  
  
''Nej... Jeg sov og... Så var mor væk og jeg drømte bange drømme... Jeg vil have min mor!! Vil I gøre mig fortræd?'' spurgte pigen fortvivlet.  
  
''Nej, vi gør dig intet! Vi har reddet dig fra det frygtelige sted... Hun var lagt i forbandet søvn. Hun bliver nød til at sunde sig... Regan og Pebber! Dette er lidt drastisk for jer fra andet år! Og Pebber du er først lige begyndt at træde ind i magiens verden. Gå tilbage til Gryffindor tårnet, så gør I mig en tjeneste.'' Sagde Dumbledore og lagde en hånd på pigens pande. ''For resten uddeler jeg... mmh... ja 100 point til jer hver for at redde denne lille piges liv!'' klukkede den gamle lille mand. Regan og Pebber sprang af glæde og blev nød til at gå. Hun fik sit spejl tilbage og de gik.  
  
De var chokerede over hvad der var sket og måtte leve med at der nok ikke var nogen logisk forklaring på det. Som tiden gik, lagde de det bag sig og prøvede at får sig en normal skolegang.

* * *


	9. Snape er et vakkert barn

Kapitel ni

Snape er et vakkert barn

Senere fandt endnu et angreb sted på Hogwarts. Justin. Han blev også forstenet, og ikke nok med det, Næsten Hovedløse Nick var blevet slået halt fordærvet. Men ingen fik nærmere besked før lærerne havde fundet ud af havde der var på færde.  
  
Da de en dag havde frikvarter havde Regan været på toilettet og løb med meget larmende skridt (ned imod Pebber som ventede på hende) fordi det lavede ekko i helle den lange gang. Det var Snape ikke tilfreds med så han stoppede hende inden hun nåede Pebber og sagde:  
  
''Jeg vil bede dig om at være så venlig at dæmpe dig og IKKE AT LØBE PÅ GANGENE frøken McNiel! Fem point fra Gryffindor!'' Regan kneb øjnene sammen for ikke at blive spyttet alt for meget til.  
  
Han vendte sig om og krydsede Pebber med hastige skridt mod den anden ende af gangen. Regan gik hen til Pebber og de begyndte at gå den vej som Regan var kommet ad. De så de sig tilbage og Snapes kulsorte kappe flagrede i vinden på grund af hans hastige lange skridt, lige nu var han i sit es. Men han kom ikke langt for han var vist var uopmærksom på Peeves som havde lagt noget på gulvet, han snublede og faldt så lang han var. Regan puffede Pebber i hans retning hun blinkede og gik rundt om hjørnet. Pebber løb hen til Snape og hjalp ham op.  
  
''Nu skal jeg hjælpe dem op professor Snape.'' Sagde hun med englestemme.  
  
Snape fik rejst sig op, han børstede sin kappe af og borede sine sorte øjne ind i Pebbers. Hun prøvede at smile, men hans øjne var for kolde til at smilet blev naturligt. Det lille øjeblik virkede som hundrede år, han havde ikke gennemboret sine øjne i hende før. Hun stod usikkert og prøvede at finde på noget at sige. Regan stod stadig rundt om hjørnet og kunne ikke se dem. Bare hun dog ville komme og bryde ind. Det hele gik i slowmotion... pludselig ringede klokken, en øredøvende ringen så Pebber blev så forskrækket at hun tabte alle bøgerne, Snape gik sin vej uden at se sig tilbage.  
  
Pebber forklarede det til Regan som var ret flad af grin over hans fald. Selvom han ikke var særlig venlig og at det gik ret så galt, var Pebber ret glad for hvad hun gjorde. De morede sig herligt over det i lang tid. Snape var rykket helt ud af hans normale rutine. Han gik ikke rundt og trak point fra kollegierne, han kom til tider forsent til timerne og han glemte altid hvad vi havde for. Men heldigvis for ham kunne han stadig holde sin mystiske og kolde type.  
  
''Jeg har lidt ondt af ham...'' Sagde Pebber til nogle andre i en frokostpause.  
  
''Hvorfor dog? Han har godt af at blive skubbet ned fra hans kongepiedestal som han har haft i mange år nu!'' sagde Pauline Deniella.  
  
''Kan han aldrig rive sig løs?'' spurgte Pebber  
  
''Åbenbart ikke, han snakker aldrig som man normalt gør.'' Sagde en ældre dreng.  
  
''Tænk at have sex med ham!'' fnisede en pige ved navn Helga Jon.  
  
''Du har ret... Han er sikkert jomfru.'' Grinte Pebber.  
  
''Han er bare 33 – men det siger vi ikk' til nogen.''  
  
''Han gik jo selv på Hogwarts, hvordan mon han var der? Havde han ingen venner han grinte med?''  
  
''Ja, jeg har i hvert fald aldrig set et eneste smil på hans læbe... Det er der vist få der har.'' Sagde en anden dreng fra Hufflepuff der lige havde tilsluttet sig deres samtale med hans slæng af venner.  
  
''Ja, han grovhed kommer nok tilbage inden længe...'' sagde Hermione og de andre sukkede.  
  
De gik efterhånden mens Regan og Pebber blev siddende.  
  
''Hallo! Vi kan spørge en lærer der har gået på hans årgang... eller en fra Slytherin der kan huske ham.'' Udbrød Regan da de var gået.  
  
''Hvad med at spørge professor Spire eller professor Sinistra, de ser ud til at være på hans alder...?''  
  
De opsøgte professor Sinistra. Pebber gik derind alene.  
  
''Hej Professor Sinistra.'' Sagde Pebber.  
  
''Hej med dig... nåh, hvad bringer dig hid, sæt dig ned... ta' en kage?'' Spurgte Sinistra der sad på sit skrive bord og skrev. Da Pebber kom ind tog hun brillerne af og så meget træt ud.  
  
''Øøh, vi har side 46 for til næste gang ikke også?''  
  
''Jo, og husk at analysere det.'' Sagde hun.  
  
'' Øh... Ja... Nå du har da meget du skal skrive.''  
  
''Ja åh gud gid jeg havde en skribleskriver. Sådan en der skriver hvad man siger og ikke sådan en mærkelig en de bruger i aviserne... For alle de andre lærere ser det ud til at de slet ikke laver noget.'' sagde hun og strakte sig.  
  
''Nåh, det ved jeg nu ikke... Professor Snape ser da ud til at have meget at lave.''  
  
''Ja det skulle ikke undrer mig... Sådan har han altid været.''  
  
''Kendte du ham som lille?''  
  
''Ork ja! Jeg gik på Ravenclaw og han gik to år over mig på Slytherin. Han var altid en stræber... Alle lære elskede ham... Han havde mange venner... Han var meget populær. De fleste havde et godt øje til ham... Han var sådan uden at vise sig for meget frem. Alle kunne mærke og se på ham at han ikke var typen der ville prale eller være stolt af hans plads på Hogwarts'' sagde hun.  
  
''Nå... Jeg syntes ellers ikke han er typen med mange venner eller hjerne... eller okay han er da sikkert...'' sagde Pebber usikkert.  
  
''Nej nej... Han er et geni! Han kan finde ud af de sværeste ligninger, som de færreste kan løse på mindre end en uge, på få sekunder. Men du har ret i at han ikke er typen der har venner eller piger der kigger lidt efter ham... Han var helt anderledes i starten, men pludselig efter en sommerferie, havde han afvist mange af sine venner om planer i ferien og såret dem da han kom i skole igen... Han blev hemmelighedsfuld og nærmest bange for mennesker og vrede på dem der tvang ham til at vise følelser... Ja, jeg burde nok ikke fortælle dig dette, men jeg kan jo ikke holde det gemt... Jeg kan huske at han snakkede mindre og mindre med sine venner... Ja han er ét stort mysterium...''  
  
Pebber sad lamslået. ''Gad vide hvilken barndom han har haft... Jeg mener hvis en fra hans familie døde ville hans klasse eller skole vel få det af hvide.'' Sagde Pebber.  
  
''Ja det er netop det... Hvis et menneske tæt på en elev kommer noget til får alle kollegierne fra hans årgang det af hvide.'' Sagde hun.  
  
''Nå... Så han er meget klog.'' Sagde Pebber for ikke at lyde alt for interesseret i hans person.  
  
''Ja! Han er meget klog. Nå men jeg skal have dette færdigt til i morgen.''  
  
''Okay... Undskyld jeg forstyrrede dig.'' Sagde Pebber og rejste sig.  
  
''Det gør slet ikke noget, det var hyggeligt at snakke med dig!'' sagde hun smilende. Sinistra var meget venlig.  
  
Pebber og Regan havde diskuteret hvad Sinistra havde sagt hele eftermiddagen. Pebber tvang hende til ikke at sprede et rygte for så ville ingen lære stole på hende længere. De gik og grublede over hvad der mon var sket med ham. Hans ''sjuskedhed'' blev ved. En dag i en eliksirtime, skulle de lære at tilintetgøre noget med eliksir. De skulle prøve på en edderkop. Alles forsøg virkede da de fik en edderkop udleveret hver. Eller – næsten alle på nær Frida og da Snape skulle dræbe sin for at demonstrere foran Frida skete der ikke noget. Han hældte og hældte af sin nybryggede eliksir, men intet skete. Så da alle kiggede væk på nær Pebber som Snape ikke opdagede, bøjede Snape sig ned over sin Edderkoppen og hviskede ''Oblivia!'' og Edderkoppen forsvandt på stedet. Pebber fik meget ondt af Snape til sidst og det, at hun syntes at det var sjovt, forsvandt lidt efter lidt. Hun ville sige undskyld for måden hun havde behandlet ham på, men kunne ikke tage sig selv sammen.  
  
Pebber og alle de andre begav sig ud på Quidditch banen for at overvære: Slytherin mod Hufflepuff. Slytherin tabte.

* * *


	10. Farlig mission på kost

Kapitel ti

Farlig mission på kost

Siden hen blev det jul. McGonagall gik rundt og skrev dem der blev i julen ned. Hun og Regan var de eneste fra deres klasse. Senere dagen før juleferien, læste hun på listen: 

Pebber Mynte Gryffindor  
Regan McNiel  
Harry Potter Gryffindor  
Hermione Granger Gryffindor  
Ron Weasley Gryffindor  
Ronja Røverdatter Slytherin  
George Frandsen Slytherin  
Ditte Svendson Hufflepuff  
Jean D'arc Hufflepuff  
Dina Dennison Hufflepuff

Regan og Pebber fjollede rundt på skolen hele julen. Sov længe, hørte højt musik... drak mugglersprut. De havde lært nyttig mad fremmaning, så de ikke behøvede at se på lærernes grimme ansigter. Den første aften hvor de drak mugglersprut, startede med, at de havde knækket besværgelseskoden. Hvis man skulle fremmane f.eks. en banan skulle man slå banan op i en dansk/latin ordbog. Man skal bruge ordet ''Creare'' det betyder at skabe og så før eller efter sige ordet på det man vil fremmane. Altså den latinske fortegnelse. Så hvis man vil have en banan, skal man altså sige: ''Cibus Creare!'' De vidste at det kom fra køkkenet. Det morede de sig meget med. Indtil Pebber fremmanede en muggler øl. De flød i dansk/latin ordbøger imens de drak en øl. Harry, Ron og Hermione havde endnu engang været på udfordrende, dødbringende og farlig tur på Hogwarts (som de altid gjorde) og kom op. Harry og Hermione kendte udmærket mugglerøl. Men blev begejstrede for de havde kun smagt ingefærøl. Undtagen Hermione, hun så sur og såret ud og sagde de burde skamme sig, og at hun ville gå ned og hente lærer... Men da ingen støttede hende i sagen satte hun sig mut ned. De satte sig til at sludrede. Efter lidt tid havde de fået ca. 3 hver, undtagen Hermione der havde drukket én slurk og truede med at hente McGonagall. De morede sig resten af aftenen, som Pebber åbenbart var den eneste der havde prøvet. De sov næsten hele næste dag. De andre var slet ikke vandt til at være oppe sent, jo de havde selvfølgelig været oppe til omkring tolv men ikke til klokken 5.  
  
De spiste frokost som blev serveret klokken halv et. Mange af lærerne undrede sig over hvad de gik rundt og lavede, og siden de lige var stået op. De fleste var stadig iført pyjamas. Også Hagrid. Bagefter gik de ud og spillede Quidditch. Vejret var gråt, og hele landskabet var dækket af sne. Pebber og Harry kom altid på hver sit hold, for hvis de kom på samme hold havde de andre ikke en chance... Men det var altid det samme. Pebbers hold vandt, men Harry tog lynet.  
  
''Hvorfor har du ikke fået en ny kost Pebber? Det fik jeg da før jeg skulle spille min første kamp.'' Sagde Harry.  
  
''Får man en ny kost?''  
  
''Jah det gør man hvis man er rigtig god!'' Sagde de alle sammen.  
  
''nå... det skal jeg lige spørge McGonagall om.'' Sagde Pebber en smule skuffet.  
  
''Nå, så du tror måske du er rigtig god??'' Sagde Harry og satte hænderne i siden.  
  
''Nej da men jeg...''  
  
''Det var for sjov Pebber.'' Sagde Harry grinende og hoppede lidt op og ned.  
  
De gik i seng.  
  
Næste dag stod hun tidligt op og skyndte sig for at opsøge professor McGonagall.  
  
''Professor!''  
  
''Godmorgen frøken Mynte. Du er tidligt oppe på sådan en fridag.''  
  
''Jah, men så for jeg også noget ud af dagen! Øh Professor, jeg tænkte på om, fordi Harry gjorde, om det var muligt for mig at få tilsendt en ny kost fra Diagonalstræde...?''  
  
''GUD JA DU ER JO VORES ANGRIBER!!!!!!'' hylede hun forskrækket. ''Og du har ikke fået en ny kost endnu... ja det må jeg straks for sendt dig!!!'' sagde hun og hoppede op og ned p.a. hendes fejl. ''Skrækkeligt'' mumlede hun.  
  
''Øh okay fedt nok.'' Pebber smilede nervøst  
  
McGonagall lavede en hurtig forbindelse med en over et eller andet mærkeligt apparat der mindede lidt om en telefon.  
  
''Så, gå du nu blot, så kommer den nok snart.''  
  
''Tusind tak!'' sagde Pebber glad.  
  
McGonagall udstødte et klynkende hulk. ''Det burde være mig der skulle takke fordi du gjorde mig opmærksom på det!!!''  
  
Hun gik igen. Regan og hende vandrede stille rundt ude i sneen. Regan og Pebber mødte Harry, Ron og Hermione. De besøgte sammen Hagrid, eftersom det var deres fælles ærinde. De fik skoldhed te og fortalte om det de havde prøvet som Hagrid ikke havde fået af hvide. Men intet om øllene for Hagrid var selv en ret ''lystig'' drikker af sådan noget. Da hun kom ud igen kom der tre ugler der bar på noget aflangt. Pebbers kost! Allerede! Hun takkede uglerne mange gange og pakkede den ud imens hun fik selskab af alle de andre. En Nimbus 2001!  
  
''Den er bedre en min!'' sagde Harry skuffet ''bare jeg også snart får en ny tilsendt.  
  
Pebber ville sende en julegave til Hagrid. Hun fløj til diagonalstræde og købte en ''multi-te-pakke'' til ham. Hun fik Zfinx med at løbe ned med den til ham på juleaftens dag. Men!!! Snape skulle også have en gave, tænkte Pebber. Så da hun var nede for at købe tepakken, gik hun længe rundt og grublede over hvad han dog gerne ville have. Hun havde massere af penge, så hun kunne købe noget mugglernoget til ham. Ja! Hun gik ud af diagonalstræde igennem Den Utætte kedel, med kosten i hånden. Hun købte en DVD afspiller til ham, bagefter vedlagde hun en kærlighedsfilm. Hun fløj tilbage med den tunge kasse under armen. Men da hun kom tilbage til Hogwarts kom hun i tanke om at de hverken havde TV eller elektricitet, så ved lidt hjælp af Ron kunne hun vedlægge en formular til hvordan man selv lavede en skærm. Hun pakkede den ind i fløjlspapir og gav ikke det mindste tegn på, at den var fra hende. Hun smuttede ned i storsalen hvor lærernes gaver lå og smuttede væk uden nogen så det.  
  
Så var det jul. Under juletræet i Gryffindors opholdstue lå der rigtig mange gaver. Harry og Ron var allerede i fuld gang da Pebber, Hermione og Regan kom og sluttede sig til dem. Harry, Ron og Hermione fik en Weasley sweater hver og en masser andet. Regan fik slik, en magisk hårbørste, en lysestage, et billede af hele hendes familie med hende selv på og en stor roman. Pebber blev helt chokeret over at hun fik noget. Hun kendte ingen. Hun fik en pose slik af Neville, en parfume og en trøje af nogle af de børn fra skolen, en signeret bog fra Glitterik Smørhår og en underlig stor og smuk sort kappe. Hun stod op og iførte sig den. Den var af fløjel.  
  
''Hvem har du fået den fra?'' spurgte Ron forbløffet.  
  
''Der står ingen afsender på gaven.'' Sagde hun og beundrede den flotte kappe. Den bølgede hver gang hun rørte på sig.  
  
''Måske er den fra Dumbledore, eller professor Smørhår!'' sagde Hermione.  
  
''Måske fra Dumbledore, men jeg tror ikke den er fra en lærer. Og hvis den var fra professor Smørhår, ville den sikkert være overmalet med hans heltemodige geringer eller med billeder der var selvlysende'' Sagde Pebber.  
  
De legede sig resten af dagen med deres gaver.

* * *


	11. Ramt a lynet!

Kapitel elleve

Ramt a lynet!

Julen sluttede før de fik set sig om. De startede i skole igen. Alle børnene kom tilbage med toget og skolegangene myldrede igen. Lektierne blev værre. Pebber havde svært ved at følge med nu når hun var et år bagud. Men alle lærerne hjalp hende rigtig godt på vej, så hun havde ikke været underbegavet eller bagud hele det sidste år. alle siger også at det første år er meget let hvor de næsten kun bliver informeret om magi og lære de små sjove besværgelser, selvom det jo så nok var det Pebber havde mest brug for. Alle lærde nu den vigtige magi. Man kunne mærke forår i luften. Fuglene begyndte at kvidre og selvom det blæste, skinnede solen. Alle var ude i det fri når der ikke var time. Hagrid nød også vejret og gav sig endelig den frihed at trække sin kæmpe jakke af. Snape gik også rundt. Pebber vidste bare ikke om det var fordi han var ved sit gamle ritual... at holde eleverne i ørene(selvom de ikke havde gjort noget) eller om han også godt kunne lide forårs vejret, men Pebber holdt sig til det første gæt, siden Snape ikke kunne lide noget som helst. Dumbledore gik smilende rundt og blinkede til alle han fik øjenkontakt med. Alle prøvede at glemme de uhyggelige hændelser. At to elever var blevet angrebet og lå nu stive oppe i hospitalsfløjen. De skulle bruge nogle planter til at genoplive dem, og de var i gang med at få dem til at gro. Rolig hoppe. Vejret var godt og eleverne brugte ikke tiden på andet end lektier og det gode vejr. Så vendte vejret i en uge. Det blev gråvejr og blæsende. Regan var ramt af sygdom og måtte ligge oppe på hopitalsfløjen konstant. Pebber var på vej væk fra Quidditch banen. De andre gik langt før hende, for hun ville flyve lidt mere på sin nye kost så da det var begyndt at regne gik hun. Hun pakkede sig godt ind og skyndte sig. Så begyndte det at tordne. Hun småløb for hun var midt ude på denne store plæne, så lynene kunne godt blive ledt af hende. Hun steg på sin kost og fløj langs plænen så hurtigt den kunne. Hovedporten til skolen åbnede langt væk og en lære kom ud. Han smed noget på jorden og skulle til at gå over imod Hagrids hytte. Med ét så hun et lysglimt lige foran hende og professoren blev ramt!!!!  
  
''PROFESSOR!!!!!'' skreg hun og fløj hurtigt hen. Det var Snape.  
  
''Professor Snape?'' sagde hun og rykkede i ham. Han åbnede øjnene på klem, han var blevet ramt hårdt og brutalt. Det så meget ubehageligt ud. Han begyndte at stønne. ''Åh gudskelov du er uskadt. HAGRID!!!!'' råbte hun. Hun kiggede ned på Snape og strøg hans hår væk fra hans ansigt. ''Kom du skal vist op i hospitalsfløjen.'' Sagde hun og fik stablet ham på benene. Hagrid kom ud.  
  
''Hvad er der sket Pebber!?''  
  
''Skynd dig kom og hjælp. Professor Snape er blevet ramt af lynet!''  
  
''Hvad!?'' Sagde han desperat og luntede hen til dem. Han fik Snape båret så let som ingenting ind på skolen. Pebber luntede efter. De fik ham vaklende op i hospitalsfløjen. Dumbledore kom og så til Snape. Snape kunne ikke andet end at hoste og skrige i smerte. Pebber stod lidt væk og kiggede på Madam Pomfreys kurering.  
  
''Så, nu skal han bare komme sig... Så skal han have ro!'' Sagde hun surt. ''Han kan risikere at få det dårligere hvis I ikke alle sammen går. Pebber gik. Døren lukkede i langsomt. Hun kastede et sidste blik på Snape som i et lille øjeblik fangede det fordi han lige pludselig kiggede hen imod døren. Hun lagde sig op ad døren og forsvandt derefter.  
  
''Hvorfor var Pebber her?'' spurgte Dumbledore.  
  
''Hun fandt Snape. Han var på vej over til min hytte da han blev ramt af lynet. Pebber var heldigvis gået senere fra træning og råbte til mig...''sagde Hagrid. Han kiggede rundt. ''Hun redede hans liv...'' fortsatte han stolt. De kiggede alle på Snape som var rimelig optaget af deres samtale. ''Ja Severus... gode overskrifter ikke sandt? Jeg kan lige se det for mig:  
  
''12-årig uerfaren heks, redder vis troldmand!'' fortsatte Dumbledore. De klukkede alle men Snape lagde sig bare udmattet ned. ''reddet af en lille pige'' mumlede han vredt og fik de andre til at grine endnu mere. Til sidst blev Madam Pomfrey så sur over at Pebber var den eneste der havde gjort som hun havde bedt om og sparkede dem alle sammen ud.

* * *


	12. Syltede Agurker

Kapitel tolv

Syltede agurker

Næste morgen, gav mange hende store øjne over nyheden, men det første Pebber lagde mærke til, da hun kom ned i salen, var at Snape ikke sad der. Mange ville høre historier om hvordan hun reddede ham. Hun fortalte med glæde. Hun havde slet ikke tænkt over at hun faktisk ''reddede hans liv'' men havde det godt med tanken. Efter morgenmaden, gik Pebber op til lærer bordet.  
  
''Hvordan går det med professor Snape?'' spurgte hun høfligt Dumbledore.  
  
''Han er frisk i eftermiddag... Du kunne måske aflægge ham en lille visit?!'' spurgte Dumbledore med et smil. ''Man skal jo være god ved sin lære og de liv man lige har reddet! Ikke sandt?'' forblev han.  
  
''Øh... okay måske.'' Sagde hun med et usikkert smil og hoppede ned på plads.  
  
I det første frikvarter tog Pebber sig sammen, efterlod Regan med nogle andre, og begav sig op mod den sydlige del af Hogwarts. Hospitalsfløjen. Hun bankede på og Madam Pomfrey kom hen da Pebber lige havde åbnet døren.  
  
''Hej! Må jeg se hvordan det går med Professor Snape?'' spurgte hun  
  
''jamen selvfølgelig må du det min kære!'' Sagde hun og lukkede døren bag Pebber.  
  
Hun gik hen imod Snape der sov. Hun satte sig på stolen. Snape åbnede øjnene. Han kiggede lang tid på hende før han opfattede hvem hun var.  
  
''Øh... hvordan går det?'' Spurgte hun stammende.  
  
''Jeg har meget... ondt i hovedet... og dig?'' sagde han med svimlende stemme. Han måtte virkelig være syg tænkte Pebber, siden han kunne snakke så pænt til hende.  
  
''Øh fint'' sagde hun med knækket stemme og rømmede sig. Han blinkede mange gange med øjnene og havde svært ved at vænne sig til det skarpe sommerlys uden for.  
  
''Så det er blevet bedre vejr?'' spurgte han med hæs heste stemme.  
  
''øh.. hva'? nårhja... jo det er blevet godt vejr igen... i hvert fald bedre end i går.'' Sagde Pebber. Klokken ringede. ''nåhmmen... jeg må gå... god bedring!'' Sagde hun og svang hurtigt ud af rummet og fortrød hurtigt at hun hoppede på Dumbledores lille 'trick'. Snape stirrede efter hende.  
  
Pebber havde fødselsdag denne dag, den 28. Januar. Det var råkoldt men en gang imellem tittede solen frem. Regan, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Oliver, Alicia og Angelina holdt en fødselsdagsfest for Pebber i opholdsstuen som alle andre fra Gryffindor var med til.  
  
Ugen efter var det Quidditch tid igen. Men i starten af året, lå Gryffindor til sidst i turneringen. Ravenclaw på 3. Pladsen. Hufflepuff på 2. Og Slytherin på første.  
  
Hvis Gryffindor ikke havde vundet den første kamp mod Ravenclaw, ville de have været ude af turneringen.  
  
Gryffindor mod Hufflepuff. Hvis de vandt denne kamp, ville de føre turneringen sammen med Slytherin. Næste kamp skulle på banen. Og det skulle spillerne også. De havde trænet i mange uger nu. Da spillerne havde skiftet til uniformerne fløj de ud på banen. Spillet gik meget roligt til at starte med. Modstanderne fik pludselig rigtig mange mål så Pebber gik løs. Hun scorede 50 point på mindre end 10 minutter. Hun scorede og scorede og alle jublede... undtagen dem fra Hufflepuff selvfølgelig. De var oppe på 140 point pludselig mod 20 point. Søgeren fra Hufflepuff var fem cm fra lynet, så Wood fløj hen og sparkede lynet ud af hans rækkevidde. De scorede 30 point mere og det stod nu 170 mod deres 20. Harry Potter blev smadret af en smasher lige som hun skulle til at få fat i lynet, det var Hufflepuff'erne helt vilde med. Pebber blev gal og prøvede at score da hun også blev ramt. Hendes kost var ikke hurtig nok. Hufflepuff holdet skød Smasherne efter dem. Da nuttede Wood blev ramt af en smasher efter han havde forhindret et mål sydede Pebber pludselig af raseri. Søgeren fra Hufflepuff var meget tæt på lynet. Der var stor forvirring over dem smasherne havde ramt. Pebber bed tænderne sammen, hun fik tromleren hun styrtede ned imod målet. Søgeren fangede lynet i samme øjeblik som Pebber scorede.  
  
'' Hufflepuff har fanget lynet! 170 point til dem men de har ikke vundet på grund af Pebber Myntes fremragende scoring til sidst og vandt kampen med 180 point!!!!!''  
  
de skreg og jublede! De sank alle mod jorden og stormede hen imod Pebber for at omfavne hende. De førede turneringen!  
  
Den aften var der fuld gang i festen i Gryffindors opholdsstue. Rons store brødre, Fred og George Weasley, elskede festen og sprang rundt og tryllede chips frem. Harry Potter var allerede gået op i seng. Den svans Pebber og Regan sad i sofaen foran ilden. Fred smed sig i sofaen hvor der lige var plads. Lige ved siden af Pebber. Han plaprede løs om hvordan han reddede hende flere gange fra en smasher.  
  
''Går det godt med hensyn til at du kom et år senere ind?'' spurgte han.  
  
''Jo i efteråret, men nu går det meget bedre, jeg kan jo godt læse selvom jeg ikke har gået så meget i skole.''  
  
''Os der var født i et troldmandshjem, havde ikke andre krav end at kunne læse, skrive og regne når vi begyndte på Hogwarts.''  
  
''Nej, og alle siger også at første år er så let at man ikke går glip af noget.'' sagde Pebber.  
  
''Det er heller ikke et vigtigt år.''  
  
En pige satte noget musik på. Der var ikke mange der dansede, men efter lidt tid, begyndte nogle at danse.  
  
''Skal vi danse Pebber?'' spurgte Fred og grinte. Han var helt sikker på at hun ville afslå.  
  
''ja okay!'' sagde hun og grinte over hans forbløffede mine. De dansede i et par minutter hvorefter Lavender kom hen.  
  
''Hey, Pebber, kan vi ikke høre de der vi hørte i toget, for lang tid siden?''  
  
''øh, jo okay.'' Sagde Pebber. Hun gik op og hentede det og satte det på. Kun få havde hørt det før, men de fleste kunne lide det lidt efter. Sent ud på aften, gik de fleste op i seng. Klokken var omkring halv tolv nu. Efter en lang hyggelig samtale, gik Pebber og resten op i seng.  
  
McGonagall gav besked om at Quidditch kampene blev slettet på grund af de angreb der havde fundet sted. Så alt mod blev slettet på det tidspunkt. Også selvom en kamp lige var vundet  
  
Nu satte foråret rigtigt ind. Alle buske, træer og blomster, blomstrede som på en blomster eng, bierne fimsede rundt og befrugtede de blomstrende blomster og alle kiggede på den blomstrende natur, og siden jeg nu har brug ordet blomst (med endelser på) seks gange, var Pebber og Regan også ude og kiggede på blomster. Der var så lyst på gangene og klasserne, at de skumle fakler så latterlige ud i al den sollys.  
  
Pebber og Regan, stødte ind i Ron, Hermione, Fred, George og Harry, og gik derefter sammen hen ad gangen, da Snape stoppede dem. Han rømmede sig.  
  
''Hvad ville..'' han holdt en kort pause for at orientere sig om hvor mange der var. ''øh, I syv elever, lave indenfor... på en dag som denne?'' spurgte han med sin svæve stemme. De kiggede rundt på det mylder af elever der gik rundt omkring dem. Snape kiggede stift på dem alle, men undgik Pebbers øjne.  
  
''Det spurgte du altså også os om sidste år!'' sagde Ron og Harry og bed i sin læbe for ikke at komme til at grine.  
  
Han skulle til at trække point fra dem alle men de skubbede hinanden videre før han nåede det. Pebber kiggede (som den eneste) tilbage på Snape som begyndte at nyse. Hold kæft en nar.  
  
''Har Snape fået forårs kuller?'' spurgte Fred.  
  
''Massere! Han har aldrig været forkølet før og han har heller aldrig opført sig sådan før.'' Indvendte George.  
  
''Han har været sådan, ligesiden semesteret startede, men han var sku også underlig den sidste måneds tid før jul.'' Sagde Hermione.  
  
''Han har måske fået øje for en lille førsteårspige!?'' grinte Fred. Ron lod som om han skulle kaste op, mens alle de andre grinte.  
  
''Hvordan kan du være så ulækker?'' spurgte Hermione lidt utilfreds.  
  
''Forestil jer, Snape med en pige på elleve!'' sagde Regan og rynkede på næsen.  
  
''AAADDD'' Råbte de alle sammen.  
  
''Men Pebber! Du har da været god til at vippe ham fra pinden!'' sagde Fred.  
  
''Jah, det har lykkedes mig et par gange... '' grinte hun.  
  
''Han var slet ikke sig selv efter du havde hjulpet ham op fra gulvet.'' Fnisede Regan.  
  
''Hehe hele skolen snakkede om det bag Snapes ryg i en hel uge. Han opdagede det aldrig.''  
  
Klokken afbrød deres samtale og de måtte løbe til botanik...altså...nogen af dem...ik.

* * *


	13. Mandrakker

Kapitel tretten

Mandrakker

Da der lang tid efter blev pågrebet endnu et offer, gik det op for Pebber hvordan det var, for det var Hermione der var blevet angrebet plus en vejlederpige. Der blev endeligt gjort noget ved det. Der blev opstillet lærer i hver korridor, og eleverne skulle blive fulgt ud til hver time af den lærer de lige havde haft. En aften i Gryffindors opholdstue, kom Ron og Harry forslåede op. ''Hagrid er sendt til Azkaban!!! Dumbledore er suspenderet!!'' skreg Ron fortvivlet. De andre kom hen.  
  
''Hvad??? Hvorfor?'' sagde Pebber.  
  
''På grund af at de tror at Hagrid er skyld i kammerets genåbning og uhyrets forstenelse af elever her på skolen... Malfoy's far, har fået Dumbledore suspenderet og Fudge blev helt fortvivlet. Gamle gnier...'' Sagde Harry gispende. De havde ret. Dagen efter var der hverken nogen Hagrid eller Dumbledore der sad og morede sig ved lærerbordet. McGonagall kom med beskeden hvorefter alle fra Hogwarts ikke gad at grine eller smile. Der var ingen glade ansigter på gangene eller nogen særlige opmuntrende samtale mellem nogen.  
  
Sommeren begyndte på Hogwarts. Vejret var skønt, men ingen syntes noget var specielt skønt. Dagende sneglede sig afsted. Efter et stykke tid, var det eksamen der skulle laves... ''Eksamen?'' hylede Seamus Finnigan. '' Efter alt hvad vi har været igennem?'' de sad til forvandlingstimen. Eksamen ville finde sted om én uge. Det var da det mindste nogen havde forventet midt i alt dette.  
  
Til morgenbordet tre dage før eksamen, kom McGonagall med endnu en meddelelse.  
  
''Jeg har gode nyheder!'' sagde hun. Den stilhed der herskede over storsalen som altid i dette rod, blev brudt og alle brød ud i råb  
  
''Hagrid er kommet tilbage!'' Hylede Harry med det samme. De stoppede alle op og kiggede på ham. ''Han er altså ret flink... I kender ham bare ikke.'' Han kiggede rundt og satte sig stumt ned igen.  
  
Så brød en råben og skrigen ud igen. ''Dumbledore er kommet tilbage!'' Råbte de fleste.  
  
''I har fanget Slytherins arvtager og uhyret!'' Råbte andre.  
  
''Quidditch kampene bliver genoptaget!'' skreg og hylede Pebber og Oliver Wood i kor.  
  
''Vi skal have fisk til aftensmad!'' Skreg en pige fra Slytherin.  
  
''Mandrakerne der skal genoplive ofrene, er endelig klar. De skal genoplive i aften og jeg behøver vel ikke at minde jer om at vi så kan pågribe gerningsmanden. Så dette år kan slutte med en pågribelse af gerningsmanden!'' Ser var et øjebliks tavshed, hvorefter alle brølede af glæde og klapsalver. Mysteriet på Hogwarts ville blive opklaret dagen efter, det vidste alle. Glæden steg på hele Hogwarts og de fleste havde fået mod til at repetere til eksamen. Snape gik rundt og var sig selv, ved at gå rundt og trække point fra alle de andre kollegier end hans eget hver gang han fik chancen. Pebber og Regan sad ved siden af Harry og Ron, da Ginny kom hen. Hun rystede og hyperventilerede konstant.  
  
''Hvad er der?'' spurgte Ron.  
  
''Det.... D-d-d-det... ''  
  
Hun stammede forfærdeligt. ''Er det noget om hemmelighedernes kammer Ginny?'' spurgte Harry som havde bøjet hovedet ned imod hende.  
  
''Hvad!?! Spurgte Ron igen.  
  
''Er du færdig her Ginny? Må jeg så ikke få din plads? Jeg har stået vagt hele natten og er hundesulten!'' Det var Percy der var kommet. Ginny gispede og løb fortvivlet væk.  
  
''Percy!!! Hun skulle lige til at fortælle noget!''  
  
''Nårh dét. Det er ikke noget særligt... Hun afbrød mig bare da jeg... Ja hun fortæller det sikkert snart.'' Sagde Percy.

* * *


	14. Opklaring af mysteriet!

Kapitel fjorten

Opklaringen af mysteriummet!

Efter morgenmaden, gik de til magiens historie. Kedeligt som altid. Professor Binns skrev og skrev op på tavlen og plaprede løs, mens han bad os om at skrive notater, hvilket ingen gjorde siden Hermione ikke var her. Det var helt mærkeligt ikke at se hende kradse løs på papiret og Harry og Ron der sad og småfnisede af hendes nærmest utrolige trang til at diskutere resten af dagen med professor Binns. Men Harry og Ron var der heller ikke!  
  
''Regan! Harry og Ron er ikke til time, ved du hvor de er?'' hvislede Pebber til Regan.  
  
''De gik op for at besøge hulkende Hulda på pigetoilettet. Det hørte jeg dem snakke om før timen startede. De diskuterede hemmelighedernes kammer. Men så stødte de på McGonagall og måtte sige at de skulle op og besøge Hermione!'' sagde hun.  
  
''Hvordan ved du det?'' Spurgte Pebber.  
  
''Jeg tabte mine ting lige ude foran klasselokalet. Husker du nok!'' hviskede hun igen.  
  
''De er ude på noget! jeg går på toilettet. Sig du også skal lige efter!'' Hviskede Pebber og smilede over professor Binns, der aldrig opdagede noget. ''Professor?... øh professor? Må jeg ikke gå på toilettet?'' spurgte Pebber med englestemme.  
  
''Hvad? Jo selvfølgelig må du da det!'' Sagde han og glemte lidt efter hvad han havde sagt til hende.  
  
Pebber listede sig ud og op på pigetoilettet. Lidt efter kom Regan. ''Kom, lad os se at komme op til Hermione!'' Sagde Pebber hastigt.  
  
De luntede hurtigt derop. De stoppede lige ude foran døren til hospitalsfløjen og hørte tydeligt Harry og Rons stemme.  
  
''Det uhyre nede i kammeret er en slange Ron!!'' spruttede Harry ophidsende. ''Det er en Basilisk! Den dræber folk ved at kigge på dem, men ingen her er døde, og det skyldes at ingen her så dem direkte i øjnene. Colin så slangen igennem hans kamera og det fik filmen til at brænde op og forstenede Colin. Justin måtte have set basilisken gennem... gennem Næsten Hovedløse Nick!! Han kunne jo ikke dø igen. Og Vejleder pigen måtte have set Basilisken i et refleksions billede i en vandpyt, for hun blev jo fundet på toilettet da der var oversvømmelse derude. Hun havde tabt sine briller. Og Hermione måtte have opdaget at det var Basilisk med et dødeligt blik og gik rundt med et spejl.''  
  
''Hvad men Madam Norris?'' Gispede Ron.  
  
''Madam Norris måtte have set Basilisken i et refleksions billede i en vandpyt, for hun blev jo fundet på toilettet da der var oversvømmelse derude! ''  
  
''Øh....Harry det har du allerede sagt.''  
  
''Hva'? nåh ja, men det lød da meget godt. Ikke?''  
  
Der var stille...  
  
''Ja...Basilisken frygter kun en galene hane. Alle Hagrids haner er dræbt. Den har bevæget sig igennem rørene på skolen, det var derfra jeg hørte stemmen... Inde fra væggen! Det står her!'' sagde Harry.  
  
''Hold da helt ferie mormor, du kvik....Eller...Hvad mener han med stemmen?'' Hviskede Regan.  
  
''Harry kan slangesprog... Kan du ikke huske hvad Hermione sagde til os?''  
  
''Indgangen til Hemmelighedernes Kammer!... Hvad nu hvis det er...'' sagde Ron.  
  
''Hulkende Huldas toilet!'' fuldførte Harry sætningen.  
  
''Hvad skal vi gøre?'' spurgte Ron.  
  
''Vi må op på læreværelset!'' Sagde Harry.  
  
Man kunne høre de rumsterede. Nu skulle Pebber og Regan fandeme hellere få fart på. De spænede ned af gangen og stillede sig lidt afsides korridorerne.  
  
''Idiot!'' sagde Pebber. "Du har ført os til lærerværelset... Det var der de skulle hen...''  
  
''De opdager os ikke... De skal den anden vej.'' Sagde hun fnisende over hendes egen dumhed.  
  
De så Harry og Ron gå derind. ''Det er frikvarter om 5 minutter... vi kan ligeså godt vente her så vi ikke bliver opdaget.'' Sagde Regan.  
  
Med ét hørte de McGonagall i alle korridorer og gange. Magisk forstærket: ''Alle elever skal vende til deres kollegier omgående! Alle lærere mødes på lærerværelset hurtigst muligt, ták!''  
  
Det gav et sæt i Regan. De hørte Harry og Ron rumstere inde på lærerværelset. Lidt efter myldrede det med lærer ind på lærerværelset.  
  
Regan og Pebber listede sig hen til den påklemte dør  
  
''Det værst tænkelige er sket!'' hørte de McGonagall. ''En elev er nu blevet taget af monsteret og slæbt ind i hemmelighedernes kammer!''  
  
Professor Flitwick udstødte et mast hyl. De hørte senere Snape sige: '' Hvordan kan du være så sikker på det?''  
  
''Hette ved jeg fra selveste Slytherins arvtager! Der er skrevet endnu en meddelelse på væggen. Der står: Hendes skelet vil hvile i kammeret til evig tid! ''  
  
''Hvem er det?''  
  
''Der kommer nogen Pebber!'' sagde Regan ophidset.  
  
''Ginny Weasley!'' fortsatte McGonagall.  
  
Pebber rystede da skridtene kom nærmere. ''Dette bliver enden for Hogwarts!'' blev McGonagall ved. De kunne ikke bruge det gamle gemmested, siden det var til den side Personen kom fra. De satte sig over på en bænk mast helt op til væggen. Glitterik Smørhår kom småløbende hen til læreværelset. Han slog døren op med et kæmpe brag. Regan og Pebber listede nærmere igen da Glitterik havde puffet døren halvt i bagefter hans entré. Der var stille i en rum tid hvorefter Snape snakkede: ''Lige den mand vi skal bruge! Den rette til opgaven! En pige er blevet taget af uhyret Glitterik. Hun er blevet slæbt ned i Hemmelighedernes kammer! Nu har du endelig chancen for at vise dit heltemod!''  
  
De andre lærer begyndte at bifalde og blev ved. ''Vi overlader sagen til dig Glitterik!'' sagde McGonagall endelig.  
  
''J-jamen så s-siger vi d-det'' Stammede han. ''J-jeg går ind p-på mit kontor og g-gør mig k-klar!''  
  
Så fik Pebber og Regan døren lige i hovedet og blev skubbet bagud. ''Så slap vi da af med ham. Han skal nok holde sig i ro for nu af!'' sagde McGonagall. ''Kollegiernes ledere bør gå tilbage til deres kollegier og give dem besked. INGEN må gå uden for deres sove sale i nat, heller ikke Potter. Sørg for det!'' sagde hun. ''Øhm McGonagall?'' Sagde Professor Spire. ''Det er så dig der mest skal stå for det.'' Sagde hun stille.  
  
''Det var da også det jeg sagde!?'' Sagde McGonagall vredt.  
  
''Så er det med at komme væk.'' Sagde Regan hastigt, rejste sig og trak Pebber med sig rundt om hjørnet, hvorefter de spurtede afsted ned af gangen.

* * *


	15. Dø basilisk! dø!

Kapitel femten

Dø basilisk! Dø!

De løb tilbage til opholdsstuen. De nåede ikke at fortælle meget til de andre om hvad de havde hørt, før Harry og Ron kom pustende og bifaldt da de havde fået af hvide at Regan og Pebber også vidste det hele. Lidt efter kom McGonagall og fortalte det hele igen. Hele eftermiddagen var kollegiet fyldt. Alle var der. Ved solnedgang gik de fleste stille i seng. Andre sad bare sørgmodigt og kiggede ud i den tomme luft. Nogle småsnakkede sammen. På et tidspunkt, rejste Harry og Ron sig op. det gik stille og lydløst over imod portrættet i væggen der lukkede Gryffindor eleverne ind og ud.  
  
''Hvor skal de nu hen?'' spurgte en ældre pige.  
  
''Ud og redde verden igen!'' Snerrede en anden pige.  
  
''Hey Regan!'' sagde Pebber tavst! ''Indgangen til kammeret er på Hulkende Huldas toilet, det var sådan hun blev dræbt! Harry og Ron skal hen til Glitterik og give ham besked!'' sagde hun hurtigt.  
  
''Du har ret... Vi burde vente på dem på toilettet.''  
  
''okay...ej går du ikke lige med på toilette?!'' spurgte Pebber så højt hun kunne tillade sig.  
  
''øøøh, jo selvfølgelig!'' sagde Regan igen højt da hun havde forstået Pebbers plan. De listede sig ud igennem hullet og gik vagtsomt hen imod toilettet. Hulda sad og græd inde i sin bås.  
  
''Hvad vil i nu her igen?'' spurgte hun og snøftede  
  
''Hvordan døde du Hulda?''  
  
Hun smilede af deres spørgsmål men i samme øjeblik kom Harry og Ron ind.  
  
''Hvad laver i her?'' Spurgte Harry med sin tryllestav i ryggen på Glitterik der lignede en grå agurk og rystede af skræk.  
  
''Det spørger I om?!'' sagde Pebber.  
  
''Nårh ja dette er jo et pigetoilet!'' Sagde Harry og lavede en skæv grimasse.  
  
''Vi ved at indgangen til kammeret er her! Vi ved også alt om basilisken.'' sagde Regan.  
  
Ron og Harry måbede. ''Men nu snakker vi lige med Hulda! Nå Hulda... Hvordan døde du?''  
  
''Det er vores gæt'' sagde Ron forskrækket.  
  
Hulda som var ved at græde over at de ikke ville høre hendes svar, havde et ansigtsudtryk som en sur ko, men som pludselig ændrede sig til glæde.  
  
''Oooooh det var frygteligt!'' sagde hun som om hun nu skulle fortælle om det værste uhyr i magiens verden. ''Det var lige her, lige i denne bås. Det var som i går! Olivia Hornby drillede mig med mine briller, så jeg gemte mig her. Så sad jeg og græd, hvorefter kom nogen ind, de snakkede et mærkeligt sprog jeg ikke forstod. Det værste var at det var en drengestemme! Jeg låste døren op for at få dem til at forsvinde herfra og så – døde jeg!''  
  
''Hvordan?'' spurgte Pebber.  
  
''Det ved jeg ikke. Jeg kan bare huske et par store gule øjne, så stivnede jeg og fløj væk fra min krop.'' sagde hun.  
  
''Hvor så du de gule øjne helt præcist?'' spurgte Harry.  
  
''Derovre ved vasken et sted.''  
  
Harry og Ron undersøgte vasken. Til sidst fandt Harry en indskravering i væggen undervasken. ''Sig noget på slangesprog''  
  
Harry sad der i noget tid.  
  
''Luk op'' knurrede han stolt  
  
''nej, det forstod jeg godt.'' Sagde Ron  
  
''Årh, her er ikke nok lys.''  
  
''Stikkontakterne virker ikke.''  
  
''Harry!'' sagde Pebber og gik derhen.  
  
''Her tag dette og prøv.'' Hun tog spejlet frem. Det svage lys samlede sig i spejlet med det samme og man skulle passe på ikke at blænde sig selv.  
  
''Hvor har du fået det fra?'' spurgte Harry forbløffet.  
  
''Fra en krypt i kælderen. Men prøv det nu.''  
  
Harry lyste på slangen og pludselig blev indskraveringen levende den begyndte at glide rundt og ploppede pludselig ud af væggen og pibede rundt på gulvet foran dem.  
  
''Luk op!'' sagde Harry igen og hele væggen rystede. Harry gav spejlet tilbage til Pebber. Der var et kæmpe hul i væggen som starten på et kæmpe rør.  
  
''Pas på jer selv.'' Sagde Regan og smilede til dem.  
  
''Ja, det skal vi nok... Skynd jer tilbage til stuen inden i bliver opdaget dette er nok det værste tidspunkt man kan blive opdaget et sted man ikke burde være. Tak for al hjælpen.'' sagde Harry. Og så forsvandt de i røret.  
  
''Nå, ja så er der vel ikke andet at gøre end at gå tilbage til Gryffindor- stuen...'' sagde Regan og sukkede let og kig ud.  
  
''Farvel Hulda... vi ses!'' sagde Pebber som de gik ud.  
  
''Hvad? Øh ja!'' sagde Hulda der åbenbart aldrig havde fået sådan en hilsen.  
  
Det gik hurtigt tilbage til opholdsstuen. ''Rådden pølsemad.'' Sagde Regan så de kunne komme ind igennem potræthullet. vi må hellere krydse fingre for dem.'' Hviskede Regan da de kig hen foran pejsen. Næsten alle var gået op i seng.  
  
''Hej...'' sagde Regan sørgmodigt til Fred og George der lige var kommet ned i pyjamaser.  
  
''Hej, vi kunne umuligt sove. Hvor er Harry og Ron?''  
  
Så fortalte Regan og Pebber stolt men lavmælt om hvordan de mødte Harry, Ron og Glitterik og hvordan spejlet hjalp Harry til at åbne indgangen til Kammeret. Efter meget lang tid sad næsten alle nede i opholdsstuen igen... ingen kunne sove. Ingen af dem havde fået aftensmad da de gik op i seng. Alle sprang op, da professor McGonagall trådte ind.  
  
''Meget gode nyheder! Den bedste af alle. Hemmelighedernes Kammer er lukket og forsejlet, uhyret er dræbt af selveste Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley er reddet! Der er meget at fortælle...'' sagde hun og smilte. alle brød ud i jubel og Pebber og Regan omfavnede hinanden.  
  
''Så kom ned og få aftensmad.'' Sagde hun. alle vandrede i gåsegang ned i storsalen hvor alle andre også var i gang med at sætte sig tilrette ved bordene.  
  
Dumbledore kom ind og satte sig på sin faste plads. Alle brød ud i jubel og brøl. Hagrid kom ind under et mindre bifald fra Gryffindor. Han begyndte næsten at tude af glæde. Hermione løb alle sine venner fra Gryffindor i møde og omfavnede dem alle.  
  
''En meget glædelig nyhed til jer alle!'' sagde Dumbledore og smilte ud til forsamlingen da alle havde spist. ''Eksamen er afl..''  
  
''NEEEEJJ!!!'' skreg Hermione ud i hele salen.  
  
''jo desværre frøken Granger... men eksamen ER aflyst... til gengæld er Quidditch kampene...''  
  
''Genoptaget!!!'' hylede Pebber. Wood rejste sig op og gav Pebber fem, så det rungede i salen, hvorefter han hoppede op og ned. Alle fra storsalen brølede ud i den største larm, at alle pigerne fra Hufflepuff holdt sig før ørerne. Pebber måtte holde flere gange om Hermione for at holde hendes temperament fra at bryde ud på lærebordet.  
  
''Og endnu en ting... under hændelserne i hemmelighederne kammer. Blev hele Hogwarts reddet af Harry Potter og Ron Weasley! Jeg uddeler 2386 point til jer hver. Og samtidig en kæmpe tak fra min og Hagrids side, fordi I fik os tilbage, og da Professor Minerva McGonagall fastslog at Hemmelighedernes Kammer ville bliver enden på Hogwarts, reddede Harry Potter og Ron Weasley os ud af det alt sammen!''  
  
''DET HAR DU ØVET DIG PÅ!'' hylede en fra Slytherin.  
  
''Nej hr. Staffa det må jeg skuffe dig og sige at jeg ikke har haft tid til, siden jeg ikke har været på Hogwarts i en rum tid.'' Sagde han og smilede.  
  
Alle jublede, mens fik Pebber pludselig øje på Snape der stod henne ved vestdøren. Han smilede så mærkeligt mens han kiggede ned i gulvet, som om han tænkte på noget vildt dejligt....sær mand, tænkte hun.  
  
De morede sig gevaldigt hele aftenen og videre oppe i opholdsstuen hvor Harry var midtpunkt for alle dem der var interesseret i en historie, og alle ville se det såkaldte tryllespejl. De hyggede sig til langt ud på natten.

* * *


	16. Quidditch eller hva?

Kapitel seksten

Quidditch eller hva'?

Næste morgen blev Pebber vækket tidligt. Hun åbnede øjnene. Hun var faldet i søvn i opholdsstuen på den store sofa, foran pejsen. Med Regan liggende i den anden ende af den. Det var Oliver Wood der havde vækket dem.  
  
''Kom hehe vi skal ud og træne! Jeg elsker det gode vejr, prøv at se det gode vejr! Hold da fucking helt op, hvor er det super det vejr!'' Sagde han forstyrret og hoppede rundt med kosten under armen.  
  
''Sover du aldrig længe Wood?, klokken er halv fem!''  
  
''Bare kald mig Oliver... og jo selvfølgelig gør jeg det men tænk bare på det... Quidditch kampene genoptaget!!! Sagde han og grinte.  
  
''Ja, Oliver jeg kan godt se os vinde igen... men... ja okay så ses vi på banen, min ryg skal alligevel strejkes ud sådan som jeg har sovet!! Men om et par timer!'' sagde Pebber og vendte sig om med ryggen til Wood.  
  
,,Neeej! NU Pebber NU ellers smider jeg dig ud!'' peb han bedende.  
  
Pebber sukkede og rejste sig langsomt.  
  
''YES kom så alle sammen!'' Hylede han og kiggede på Harry som stod med åben mund og gloede på Wood med store poser under øjnene i sin pyjamas med sin Nimbus under armen for fodenden af trappen til drengenes sovesal. Han havde slet ikke opfattet hvad der skete.  
  
''Hvad med alle de andre?''  
  
''Jeg kan ikke bryde ind på pigernes sal. Så Pebber kan du ikke liiige. Fred og George kommer snart, ikke også Harry!'' Hylede Wood skingert og slog Harry i ryggen så han var ved at falde forover.  
  
''Hva'?'' sagde Harry der lidt efter kiggede op på Wood.  
  
''Morgenmad?!'' Smilte han lidt efter.  
  
''NEEEJ jo okay jeg kan godt se i gerne vil have morgenmad men så skynd jer. Cibus Creare! ... kom så tjep tjep.'' Sagde han og puffede Harry der var ved at knække om på gulvet af træthed. Pebber vandrede langsomt hen og stoppede op foran maden.  
  
''Jah, hvad venter i på? Spis!'' sagde han og smilede da Harry endelig var vandret derover.  
  
''eeeh rugbrød... med cola?'' sagde Harry med tung stemme.  
  
''ja og agurker! se hvor dejligt... spis nu!! Kom nu!'' der kom et kæmpe rabalder bag dem fra trappen til drengenes sovesal. ''ih se, nu kom Fred og George.''  
  
Pebber drejede rundt på hælen og så Fred ligge med hovedet nederst og George liggende så man kunne se hans fødder oven på Freds hoved. De rejste sig med stort besvær og vandrede over til Pebber og Harry.  
  
''Rugbrød med cola?'' sagde de begge i kor.  
  
''ja... og agurker.'' sagde Wood utålmodigt.  
  
''ja ja da'' sukkede Pebber og rakte ud efter nogle agurker som hun proppede på rugbrødet  
  
Fred og George tog et stykke og puttede møjsommeligt agurker på og gumlede af det på samme tid.  
  
''Ja kom nu Harry... Du har brug for kræfter.'' Skyndede Wood.  
  
Fred drak noget cola og rynkede på næsen. Pebber spiste et stykke til. Harry løftede langsomt sin ene arm og rakte ud efter et stykke rugbrød. Han begyndte langsomt at gnave i det.  
  
''Harry spis nogle agurker. Grønsager og rugbrød er sundt!'' sagde han.  
  
''Ja og Cola smutter også lige med ind på førstepladsen Oliver.'' Sagde George gnavent og surmulede. Harry gryntede.  
  
''Jeg går lige i bad og så vækker jeg Mille og Angelina og så kommer jeg.'' sukkede Pebber og gik op på pigernes sovesal.  
  
''ja ja ja ja gør det endelig og skynd dig så vi kan komme ud og træne.'' Grinede han.  
  
Lidt efter kom Pebber ned igen med nyt tøj på. Ved siden af hende stod Angelina og Mille. Mille var ved at falde sammen på gulvet af træthed, men Angelina så ud til at være ok vågen.  
  
De vandrede hen til bordet.  
  
''Rugbrød med cola?!?'' spurgte Mille  
  
''ja og agurker!'' sagde Wood.  
  
De spiste og vågnede lidt op.  
  
Fred og George var vågnet lidt og morede sig med agurkemadder over gårdagens begivenheder. Harry gumlede stadig på det samme stykke brød.  
  
''SÅ er vi alle vist klar! Kom så Harry.'' sagde Wood og skubbede dem alle ud af portrættet. De marcherede hen ad plænen med Harry luntende efter.  
  
De klædte alle om (på nær Harry, der stadig var i sin pyjamas) og skyndte sig ud på banen. Nu vågnede Fred og George helt op og fløj afsted med Smasheren imellem sig. Harry fik med meget besvær kæmpet sig op på kosten og kosten susede afsted med Harry siddende og kigge tomt ud i luften. Til sidst fik Harry en smasher i hovedet og faldt af kosten uden at prøve at holde fast. Han lignede en dukke. Pebber susede ned under ham og han landede på hendes koste spids, men hun nåede ikke ret langt ned med ham før han faldt af igen. Han landede i nyslåede græs og de andre fløj ned til ham.  
  
''Harry?'' sagde Fred og puffede til ham.  
  
''ja! Hvad nu!? Jeg har det fint!'' sagde han, rejste sig op og børstede mudderet af tøjet så godt han kunne. ''nå, hvad venter vi på? Skal vi træne til den sidste kamp mod Slytherin eller hva?'' sagde han surt. De sukkede og trænede resten af morgenen og hele formiddagen og gik til sidst ind efter mange timers overtalelse til Wood for at spise frokost.

* * *


	17. Afslutning

Kapitel sytten

afslutning

De så en kamp mellem Hufflepuff og Slytherin, og den var så kedelig at ingen til sidst gad at juble fordi det stod 120 – 0 til Slytherin. Så da Slytherin fik lynet, gik de alle bare igen undtagen Slytherin der råbte og jublede hele dagen. Historiens største nederlag for Hufflepuff. Tiden gik med træning 25 gange om ugen plus når Pebber havde lyst, for så kunne Wood og hende bare træne for Wood var altid villig til at spille Quidditch. Lærerne gav bunker af lektier for, fordi de var så sure over at eksamen var aflyst. Men professor McGonagalls lektier dæmpedes af den kommende Quidditch kamp som var afgørende for pokalens plads på sidste dag.  
  
Kampen hændte og Wood dansede afsted til banen imens han gav Pebber og Harry råd konstant. De klædte om hurtigt, luntede ud på banen og susede op imod himmelen under de andres tilråb.  
  
Der gik fem minutter af kampen og Slytherin havde allerede scoret 40 point. Angelina scorede 5 gange og Slytherin 4. De scorede igen og igen. I starten gik det af lort til! De have kørt alle de andre kampe med en klam tyk hånd men Pebber tacklede en af angriberne men hendes forsøg på at score blev stoppet. Efter en halv times tid, stod det 90-90. Det tog lang tid før nogen scorede igen. Pebber havde ikke scoret gennem hele kampen og fik nu tromleren kastet. Hun susede ned og scorede. Hun tog tromleren igen og scorede 3 sekunder efter hun scoret første gang og igen og igen... til sidst var de fra Slytherin blevet så sure at de kom med onde tilråb til hver eneste spiller der kom tæt på dem. Til sidst måtte selveste Snape dæmpe dem og sende kom med gale fagter fra lærerlogen. Pebber scorede og scorede sammen med Angelina og Mille. De var de bedste tre angribere nogensinde! Harry fik en smasher i maven og faldt af. På vej ned famlede han ud i luften og da han landede gned han sin mave og rejste han sig, med besvær, op imod hele skolen med et stort smil på læben og... det glimtende lyn i hånden! Alle skreg og jublede og Wood var sindssyg af glæde og greb den nærmeste (hvilket uheldigvis var Pebber) og gav hende et kæmpe knus or ruskede hende som sindssyg. Efter masse knuseren havde sluppet Pebber løb hun hostende Harry i møde og hoppede op på skuldrene af ham. Så kom Wood og de andre medspillere og krammede med. Så kom der nogle så store lapper og maste dem, så de alle sammen tumlede om på jorden. Det var selvfølgelig Hagrid. Ron kom spurtende hen og sprang oven på Harry for at omfavne ham. Det var den bedste dag i Pebbers liv, og i går var det den værste. På vej hjem fra banen, gik alle fra Gryffindor i et mylder af Hufflepuff'er og Ravencalw'er. De blev alle sammen ved med at råbe:  
  
''Gry-ffend-dor''  
  
''Gry-ffend-dor''  
  
''Gry-ffend-dor''  
  
I kor og alle jublede og skreg. Men Slytherin'erne gik langt bag dem og sparkede i jorden, mens alle holdspillerne skældte hinanden ud. Der var 2 dage tilbage, til afslutningen. Festen for sejren blev holdt efter aftensmaden oppe i tårnet, men da, kom en Gryffindor pige ind med en fra Ravenclaw og forslog at de gik ned i storsalen, hvor alle fra Hufflepuff og alle fra Ravenclaw ventede, der var faktisk også en del Slytherin'er. Alle de andre lyttede opmærksomt og de var ikke i et sekund i tvivl om at de ville går derned. De satte noget musik på som nogle af de ældste forstærkede magisk så det bredte sig til hele salen. Musikken var knap i gang før Dumbledore kom ind med McGonagall i hælende. Han gik hen til Wood som dansede med Pebber.  
  
''Hvordan er denne fest sat i gang hr. Wood?'' Spurgte han med et ansigtsudtryk der var umuligt at læse.  
  
''Øh, de andre fra Hufflepuff og Ravenclaw ville feste med os, så vi gik herned i storsalen alle sammen og gjorde det!'' Sagde han med et nervøst smil. ''Men Percy er lige derover.'' Sagde Wood og pegede over på en forvirret præfekt der rendte rundt og prøvede at få folk til at stoppe med at feste og larme.  
  
''Og i havde ikke sagt noget til nogen lærer?''  
  
''Øh... nej I ville vel komme af jer selv. Desuden tager jeg ikke ansvar for denne fest...'' sagde han og nærmest rystede over Dumbledore, der meget vel kunne slukke og lukke hele Hogwarts sammen.  
  
''Jamen... selvfølgelig må i holde fest! Det skal da fejres at I har vundet Quidditch pokalen!'' sagde han og grinte.  
  
Han gik igen med McGonagall løbende efter sig om at stoppe hele festen. Pebber indhentede Dumbledore. ''Undskyld mig professor Dumbledore... men dette...'' Sagde hun nervøst og tog det lille guldspejl frem og rakte det til ham. ''...Jeg vil gerne overlade det i din varetægt... Du har mere brug for det end mig!''  
  
''Pebber... Jeg tror det er bedst du beholder det... Dette spejl er meget sjældent og kostbart.''  
  
''Ja, det er derfor at du skal have dette... Jeg ved ikke hvordan man kan bruge dets kræfter!''  
  
''Jah, det kunne være interessant at studere...''  
  
''Ja, her så tag det!'' sagde hun.  
  
Hun overrakte det til ham og gik tilbage. Hun dansede meget med Wood, da de var i de vildeste danse humør, ville Fred være den vildeste DJ og stilte sig op ved cd'erne, Pebber havde forstand på og satte noget vildt mærkeligt musik på. Det varede til langt ud på natten og da de blev lyst udenfor festede de stadig. Senere var nogle Hufflepuff'er gået i seng. Meget senere var solen godt på vej og Dumbledore kom ind og stoppede musikken.  
  
''jeg ved I vil feste mere, små venner! Men os lærere ville være så elskværdige hvis i ville lade os spise lidt morgenmad. I vil vel også gerne have morgenmad ikke også?''  
  
''JOOO'' råbte de og gik ud til siden så Dumbledore kunne rykke bordene på plads igen. Nu kom Slytherin'erne ind. Klar til morgenmaden. De stod forbløffende og kiggede på Dumbledore.  
  
''Hvorfor er bordene rykket ud fra deres pladser?'' råbte en dreng.  
  
''Fordi nogen har danset og festet af hjertens lyst HELE natten og har nu ikke fået søvn i over 24 timer! Så lykke ønsking til ens modstandere er ikke en dårlig ting.'' Sagde han muntert, og blinkede til dem fra Slytherin der havde været med. De andre brød ud i grin over Slytherin'ernes ansigter. Snape, som var kommet ind efterhånden med de andre lærere, måtte også trække på smilebåndet over at se hvad de havde gået glip af. De satte sig surmulende ned foran deres tallerkner som stod der så pæne og blanke. Natteravnene var stadig i fuld firspring og glade. De snakkede og snakkede alle tre kollegier sammen hele dagen.  
  
Den allersidste dag, hændte med at Dumbledore delte Quidditch pokalen ud efter maden.  
  
''- og så vil jeg bede Oliver Wood, Pebber Mynte, Mille Pertilque, Angelina Johnson, Fred Weasley, George Weasley og Harry Potter om at komme herop!'' sagde Dumbledore. De vandrede genert op til lærebordet hvor Dumbledore stod og ventede. Men Wood grinede højt til dem alle og deltog i bifaldet fra dem alle sammen.  
  
Dumbledore smilede til dem og sagde: ''Efter et modigt og hurtigt sammenspil, fra et nyt fantastisk hold! Overrækker jeg hermed årets Quidditch pokal til Gryffindors Quidditch holdleder!'' Sagde han og overrakte et kæmpe stor ægte guld pokal til Wood der jublede og blev forstærket af hele skolen undtagen nogle af dem fra Slytherin der gav dem et par få klap.  
  
''Men som I ser I loftet!'' sagde han og pegede med en lang rynket finger op. ''På 4. Pladsen, er der desværre nogle ikke så heldige hændelser for Slytherin, sluttede året med 152 point'' nogle klappede svagt og Snape sad og bar hovedet i begge hænder og kiggede stift ud i luften.  
  
''på3. Pladsen har vi de fantastiske fra Hufflepuff med355 point'' de klappede alle ''på2. Pladsen har vi Hufflepuff med hele490 point, som var mere end hvad Gryffindor vandt med sidste år!''  
  
de klappede og klappede ''ja og så på 1. Pladsen har vi Gryffindor med 868 point! Den højeste scorer nogensinde!!!'' sagde han med en skinger stemme i et forsøg på at snakke højt. Det brølede i salen som aldrig før! Alle råbte, skreg, trampede i gulvet, klappede og slog i bordet, bare for at larme. Igen undtagen halvdelen af Slytherin. Pebber gik ned sammen med de andre holdspillere og fik hurtigt øjenkontakt med Fred der fægtede sindssygt med en tommelfinger for at vise hvor godt han syntes at det gik. De hyggede sig og græd af glæde og sorg over at semestret var slut i opholdsstuen den aften og festede løs...igen!

* * *


	18. Total connection

Kapitel atten

Total connection

Ved toget næste morgen, stod alle og baksede med de tunge kufferter. Pebber havde proppet tingene ind på toget og sad nu på et rækværk og spekulerede over hvor hun mon skulle tilbringe sommeren imens hun ventede på at Regan skulle blive færdig.  
  
''hej Pebber!'' sagde Hagrid og satte sig ned ved siden af Pebber  
  
''Åh hej Hagrid!''  
  
''Hej, øh hvor skal du bo i sommeren?''  
  
''Ingen steder går jeg ud fra...''  
  
''Hvad?''  
  
''Jah, men hvordan skal jeg kunne bo et sted jeg ikke ejer?''  
  
''Jeg kan slet ikke tro det, men nu har du jo råd til at bo på et hotel'' sagde Hagrid.  
  
''Ja det ved jeg godt, og det gør jeg da også sikkert, men jeg vil gerne have at mine penge holder til at jeg bliver voksen. Der er vel ingen renter der er særlig store i Gringotts vel?''  
  
''Nej det har du ret i. men du kan investere dem. Få Dumbledore til at hjælpe dig.''  
  
''Ja men det må vel ske efter sommerferien. Men jeg kan måske købe en lille billig lejlighed.''  
  
''Nej! Du skal da komme og bo hos mig!'' sagde Regan. ''Altså noget af tiden- altså det meste!''  
  
''Mener du det?'' sagde Pebber og rejste sig op.  
  
''Selvfølgelig. På onsdag tager vi til Egypten, så når vi kommer hjem om to uger, sender jeg Edward til dig med et brev om at vi snart kommer og henter dig.''  
  
''Ej hvor fedt!'' sagde Pebber og gav hende et knus.  
  
Pebber spejdede op imod slottet og så Snape komme med hastige skridt ned imod toget. Da han nåede Regan Pebber og Hagrid sagde han:  
  
''Her, du glemte denne oppe i hospitalsfløjen.'' Sagde han og rakte den sorte fløjlskappe frem.  
  
''Det kan da ikke passe... Jeg er da sikker på jeg lagde den i min kuffert!'' sagde Pebber og tog forundret imod kappen  
  
''Det kan der være mange grunde til.'' Sagde Snape og skulede.  
  
Nogen kaldte Regan ind i toget. ''Nå, jamen så farvel lille Pebber! Vi ses!'' sagde Hagrid.  
  
''Ja...'' sagde hun og gav ham et knus.  
  
''Farvel Professor Snape... Vi ses næste år.''  
  
''Ja, det gør vi vel.'' Sagde han og kiggede dybt på hendes brune øjne.  
  
Hun gik ind i toget som tudede. Hun satte sig ind i kupéen med alle hendes venner. Hun satte sig ved vinduet og så ud på Snape og Hagrid stå og snakke. Hagrid gik smilende og vinkene til alle eleverne. Men Pebber så ud på Snape der kiggede tilbage. Pebber åbnede vinduet og vendte sig mod Snape  
  
''Professor? Professor Snape?''  
  
''Ja frøken Mynte!?''  
  
''Tak for kappen og tak for...''  
  
''For hvad?'' sagde han toget satte i bevægelse  
  
''For alt!'' sagde hun og smilede. Han kiggede forundret på hende... men så smilede han. Toget satte hurtigt i fart og snart var Snapes ansigt utydeligt. Hun bed sig i læben, men tog det i sig og løftede hånden og vinkede. Han løftede en hånd som han holdt stille i luften som et vink... typisk sådan en som Snape. Snart drejede toget. Da han var ude af syne, mærkede hun et stik i hjertet og blev helt svimmel. Hun blev bange og satte sig ned.  
  
''Nå Pebber, alt vel?'' spurgte Wood der havde mast sig ind i kupéen med to af sine venner  
  
''Ja ja, jeg ved ikke hvad der skete, jeg fik bar lige pludselig en eller anden form for sidestik i hjertet og blev svimmel.''  
  
''Det får man jo fra sport... måske skal du lære at beherske dig når du vinker.'' Sagde Fred.  
  
''Var det Hagrid du vinkede til?'' spurgte Regan  
  
''Æh, næ... Jo, eller jeg mener, ja, det var det.'' Sagde hun og kiggede tilbage på Hogwarts.  
  
Senere skulle de til at spise frokost. Der var prop fyldt i kupéen. Pebber sad yderst ved vinduet. Hun sad ved siden af: Regan, Linear, Dina, Angelina og Mille med to af deres venner, Oliver med to af hans venner, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred og George og Lee. Pebber rodede i sin kuffert og fandt sin madpakke, under den, lå hendes tryllespejl.  
  
''Hvad er der?'' spurgte Regan.  
  
''Det er mit tryllespejl. Jeg afleverede det til Dumbledore, ved den fest i storsalen. Han tog imod det og gik.''  
  
''Han kan jo ikke lagt det ned i din taske.'' Sagde Linear.  
  
''Det er måske spejlet der selv der har lagt sig i tasken. Har ingen set The Mask?'' Spurgte Hermione. De gloede på hende.  
  
''Jo, jeg har. Men det er klart de andre ikke har set den. Det er jo en mugglerfilm.'' Sagde Pebber imens hun kiggede på spejlet der straks havde trukket tonsvis af lys ind i sig og oplyst hele kupéen med yderligere lys end det der kom udefra.  
  
''Hvad er det for et spejl Pebber?'' spurgte Angelina.  
  
''Jeg fandt det i Hogwarts kælderkorridorer. Det samler lys, så snart der er den mindste smule. Så kan det lyser som en kæmpe og meget stærk lampe.'' Sagde hun.  
  
''Lampe?'' spurgte en af Angelinas veninder ved navn Yetta.  
  
''Jah, en stærk fakkel eller en meget stærk lyskilde.'' Sagde Pebber og så rundt på dem. ''men måske har du Ret Hermione, et er jo et tryllespejl. Anyways så ved jeg sku ikke rigtigt hvad den tingest skal bruges til. Men ind til videre har den gjort nogle højst besynderlige ting.''  
  
Pebber tog tilbage til den velkendte diagonalstræde og bookede sig ind på et hotel, som var magisk selvfølgelig. Husalfer rendte rundt over det hele og gjorde rent. Pebber fik et værelse på 20. Sal med udsigt til hele diagonalstræde med markerne og træerne bag den. Tænk alt det der var sket på det her år. Og hvor meget hun havde lært. Lige som lidt vågnede hun sikkert op i den mørke gyde fordi hun frøs så meget... men det skete ikke.

The End

* * *

A/N: Well jeg er igang med at oversætte den til engelsk, men det erlidt af et kedeligt arbejde! sepcielt når man hellere vil skrive nye historier.


End file.
